Enfrentarse a los sentimientos
by lume
Summary: Rin ha huido de su señor Sesshomaru..porqué?... qué hay entre Rin y Kohaku?..Sessh contra Kohaku? SxR espero que os guste! HISTORIA COMPLETA! aviso:hay lemon
1. visitante nocturno

**Supongo que sobra pero: estos personajes no son míos (más quisiera yo), sino que son de la señora Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Este capítulo es un poco descriptivo para ir entrando en materia, prometo que los demás seran mas amenos! Una cosa más, habra partes LEMON así que a quien no le guste...ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer! Espero que os guste!**

PRIMERA PARTE

Estaba agotada, se sentia pesada y lenta, las nauseas por suerte habian pasado y ahora podia retener el almuerzo como mínimo.

--Jaken?- llamó Rin al sapo. Al no obtener respuesta miro a su alrededor.

La pequeña cabaña donde se habia refugiado era más que suficiente para ella pero no le ofrecia ningun tipo de proteccion, se sentia sola y vulnerable.  
Desde que se habia separado de Sesshomaru las cosas no habian ido mucho mejor pero como minimo no debería enfrentarse a su fría mirada.

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------

5 meses antes era una chiquilla todavía, una joven igual que las demás, de una belleza salvaje por haber estado tanto tiempo sin rienda alguna pero en extremo hermosa.  
Tenía poco más de 20 años y sus sentimientos de admiración y beneracion respecto a su señor habían cambiado totalmente de rumbo...su corazon habia hecho lo que le habia dado la gana y ahora se aceleraba cada vez que le tenia cerca.  
Le quería, no como a un padre o a un hermano, sino como a un amante, como al hombre que queria que estuviera con ella para siempre..pero era una locura el simple hecho de pensarlo!

--Rin, niña atolondrada! Vamos o entretendrás al amo!- gruño Jaken instándola a que caminara mas deprisa. Rin corrio tras él, iban de camino a las tierras del amo por fin, y para tener algo de descanso.  
Sesshomaru era un gran señor y aunque no mostraba ningun tipo de interes por sus subditos no era tonto y sabia que no se podia mantener lejos largo tiempo puesto que tendían a haber problema.

En lo que respecta al youkai no daba ninguna muestra de algun cambio en sus sentimientos hacia Rin, era el mismo de siempre, frío, lejano y silencioso.Pero internamente era perfectamente consciente de que la niña que habia cuidado durante años ya no era tal, era un mujer hecha y derecha. Y a decir verdad muy hermosa.  
Sentía su mirada cuando estaba cerca de ella y le ponia extrañamente nervioso...sentia que su vello se erizaba de placer, una especie de sexto sentido que tenian todas las bestias y que captaba cuando las hembras estaban en celo...si eso era...

La muchacha humana le deseaba, con tanta intensidad que no decia nada por temor a que fuera irrespetuosa con su salvador.

El castillo era enorme, como se esperaba que fuera el de un youkai poderoso. Había más habitaciones las que podían habitar así que sólo habían ocupado un ala. Rin pronto sintió que haría aquel lugar como su hogar... deseaba quedarse entre aquellas antiguas paredes..

--Me voy a dar un buen baño..-informó Rin a Jaken ya entrada la tarde.-tu tambien deberias hacerlo..apestas..lo sabes?- se burlo ella chinchándole

--¿qué!descarada! Como te atraves a hablarme asi...?- Rin se perdió sus ultimas palabras puesto que ya corria por el pasillo riendose con ganas

--Este Jaken- pensó- siempre me hace reir-

Se desnudó en un amplio baño de aguas termales, los sirvientes eran extremadamente discretos y pocas veces se dejaban ver, pero estaban ahí puesto que la ropa que habia dejado en el suelo ya habia desaparacedio.  
El agua le relajo los musculos y la hizo sentirse viva de nuevo, suspiró y se dejó llevar por la placidez del baño.  
Cuando acabó se sentía soñolienta y se fue a dormir casi inmediatamente.

--señor, esta muchacha..! es una descarada habria que darle algunas lecciones de eduacion!..-Jaken murmuraba y gruñía furioso, tan centrado en su enfado que ni se dio cuenta de que su amo no le prestaba la mas minima atención.

Sesshomaru estaba metido en sus pensamientos, o quizás mejor dicho en sus deseos... --que ocurriría si lo hacia?...-pensaba...- bueno, ella no le rechazaría , de eso estaba seguro, le deseaba, podia sentirlo claramente..pero luego estaban todas las preguntas que surgirían... y lo que menos deseaba era responderlas, explicarle algo sobre sus sentimientos...-

Sessh sacudió la cabeza como quitándose la idea del pensamiento pero luego se levantó como si hubiera tomado una resolución: - él, Sesshomaru, no tenia porque darle explicaciones a nadie-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------

Rin no sabia cómo, sólo sabía que esa noche se despertó al sentir una presencia en su habitacion, se calmo al ver a su amo pero cuando este se acercó a su cama se le aceleró el pulso

FLASHBACK--------------------------

--sesshomaru- sama!...- susurró sorprendida

El youkai no dijo nada , simplemente dejó caer su bata antes de meterse con ella en su cama y estrecharla contra él con su unico brazo.  
Estaba tan sorprendida que apenas pudo decir algo más que su nombre antes de que los labios de Sesshomaru sellaran los suyos.  
Fue un beso apasionado pero a la vez tierno , que la llenó por completo, que la dejó temblando y que a la vez la abrasó hasta los huesos.  
Cuando le acarició el cuello, deslizando luego su mano por su hombro, decubriéndo así su suave piel, el youkai lanzó un gruñido que Rin interpretó de placer. Besó su cuello, suevemente, lo recorrió con su lengua y luego subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Cuando Rin sintió que lo mordía jadeó de placer y se aferró al cuerpo de su señor. Estaba tenso y caliente...Él debía de pensar lo mismo de ella..

Poco a poco perdió la timidez inicial y se permitió corresponderle con besos también en el cuello, en la oreja y recorriendo su masculina mandibula para adueñarse de su boca.  
Aquello sería su perdición, sentía la mano de su señor , acariciándola como jamás nadie lo había hecho, y sentía que se derretiría.

--señor..-gimió débilmente ella al notar que estaba tumbándola en la cama.

Pero no contestó, se limitó a volverla a besar, a dejar que su lengua explorara la boca de la joven mientras su mano envolvía uno de sus pechos y lo acariciaba con deseo.  
Rin sintió desfallecer cuando esa boca se posó sobre su excitado pezón y empezó a lamerlo, a morderlo suavemente mientras que con lamano se adentraba en sus muslos, acariciando su sexo húmedo y caliente, conquistandola poco a poco.  
Lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse al cabello de su señor, mateniéndole apretado contra ella, para que aquello no acabara jamás.

Por fin Sesshomaru se retiró y se puso a su altura, Rin podía verle los ojos amarillos, mirándola con un brillo casi espectral.

--ahora te voy a tomar- dijo el youkai, no era una pregunta sólo era un hecho, porque era lo que iba a hacer, quería hacerla suya y ella no se lo impediría.

Rin jadeó y clavó sus uñas en los robustos brazos de su señor cuando éste se puso encima suyo.  
La miró fijamente, quería que le sintiera antes de penetrarla; Rin podía sentir su miembro duro y dolorosamente hinchado por el deseo en el hueco entre sus piernas. Confiaba en él pero también sabía que no le permitiría dar marcha atrás una vez había empezado, aunque esto le resultara doloroso... la primera vez solía ocurrir...

Finalmente se abrió a él, sientiendo como entraba lentamente, se mordió en labio fuertemente para no chillar de dolor, se tensó súbitamente. Sesshomaru lo sentía, por supuesto, el autocontrol que estaba demostrando era digno de ver, pero no podía parar, no ahora. La besó lujuriosamente, para acallar su quejido y arremetió con una única y firme embestida para luego quedarse totalemente inmovil.

Rin sentía la sangre en su boca y el dolor en su vientre, pero al sentirle tan dentro de ella... un ramalazo de placer le recorrió la columna cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella.  
El youkai sabía que esta vez no llegaría a sentir el clímax, eso vendría las siguientes veces, por eso no se detuvo , continuó arremetiendo lentamente, se movió dentro de ella hasta que finalmente se desbordó.

Rin, se había sentido dolorida pero llena...cuando su señor gruñó al alcanzar el clímax le atrajo más hacia ella con las manos en sus nalgas para sentir plenamente cómo llegaba al orgasmo.

Era total y absolutamente feliz, le tenía, a él, a su señor, ... ni siquiera pudo pensar en su propio placer puesto que minutos más tarde, haciendo gala de una fortaleza extraordinaria, Sesshomaru estaba de nuevo recuperado, dispuesto a darle ahora sí, la parte que le correspondía:

--esto sólo acaba de empezar para ti, ahora sí sabrás lo que es- murmuró antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK---------------

Rin recordaba que Sessh había cumplido su promesa y la había llevado no una, sino varias veces al clímax.  
Finalmente habían acabado cuando la noche moria en el alba, exhaustos pero colmados de deseo.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es el primer capítulo... ya sé que empiezo fuerte, pero siempre había querido hacer un lemon con mis dos personajes favoritos... espero que os haya gustado!**

**Si os apetece dejar reviews los leeré encantada...hasta pronto!**


	2. nueva vida

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

Rin se sentó a la entrada de la cabaña mientras pelaba verduras para cena. Necesitaba cuidarse en suestado, lo sabía, pero no sentía hambre. Era por él, por el cachorrito que llevaba dentro de ella, el único recuerdo evidente de Sesshomaru.

Mientras hacía esta tarea se zambulló de nuevo en sus dulces recuerdos:

---------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------

Los dos siguientes meses, tras esa noche de amor, fueron los más felices de su vida. No es que el amo fuera más atento con ella, o que la alabara o que estuviera más con ella...él jamás demostraría sus sentimientos así, tan evidentemente .Pero periódicamente acudía como una sombra a su habitación y le hacía el amor varias veces hasta que los dos caían totalmente agotados.

Sentía su olor en su piel, se sonrojaba al recordar sus labios en su cuello, se estremecía cuando recordaba su mano en su sexo, y le deseaba intensamente...  
Con todo, comprendía a su señor y jamás podría permitirse expresarle sus sentimientos abiertamente porque entonces quedaría en evidencia algo que ambos sabían: que había algo más que pasión entre ellos.. y eso, simplemente por orgullo, debía ser totalemente aniquilado de raiz por Sesshomaru.

--estoy viviendo como en un sueño... donde en cualquier instante puedo despertar, cualquier cosa de la realidad puede sacarnos de esta frágil burbuja... tengo tanto miedo de estropearlo...- murmuraba Rin mientras veía a su señor prepararse para enfretarse a los demonios que se atrevían a invadir su territorio.

Cuando le vió salir al patio salió desde su habitación y corrió como siempre hacía para desearle suerte:

--Sesshomaru-Sama!...--le dijo sonriéndole, sin atreverse a expresar su deseo de que se cuidara- suerte..-

--no le hará falta- replicó Jaken mirando con verdadera beneración a su señor- esos estupidos ynecios youkais todavía no han aprendido que mi señor es el más fuerte..les dará una lección.-

Rin sonrió a su señor y le despidió, viendo cómo se transformaba en ese animal bello y salvaje.

No fue hasta unos días después que empezó a sospechar de su estado, era extraño... se le estaba retrasando la regla casi tres semanas...no era muy normal en ella pues era puntual como un reloj.

Cuando las nauseas se presentaron por las mañanas ya no tuvo duda: estaba embarazada.

No sólo estaba encinta sino que además estaba aterrada, si su señor lo llegaba a saber no sabía qué podría hacerle...era tan imprevisible.. detestaba a los humanos y a los hayous todavía más! Con eso tenía más que suficiente..aunque no creía que le hiciera daño es muy posible que la despreciara y eso sería mucho más doloroso.

No permitiría que siguiera con él si esperaba un bastardo.

--te ves extraña, hueles...rara- dijo Jaken una mañana.

--esto..si?...quizás son las hierbas que estado recogiendo esta mañana... sabes cuando regresará el Amo?- preguntó para cambiar de tema

--pues no...cómo voy a saberlo? Ya sabes que el amo se va y regresa cada vez que quiere y no tiene porque darle explicaciones a una niña como tú..- dijo el sapo quisquilloso.

--ya pero a ti tampoco te las da...-rió ella maliciosamente.

Aquella noche se decidió apartarse del camino de Sesshomaru. No quería huir de su señor, sólo quería lo mejor para él y sabía que si ella estaba a su lado así no sería más que un estorbo para sus ambiciones. El comentario de Jaken la había alertado, los youkais estaban empezando a darse cuenta.  
A pesar de que ni siquiera tenía signos externos evidentes de su estado el olor era inconfundible..era como un letrero enorme para quien quisiera leerlo.  
Debía huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Antes de que amaneciera se puso en camino, oculta entre las sombras y cobijada bajo un piel de oso para disimular su olor.  
Caminó varios días, muchos más de lo que ella quisiera, escondiéndose de todo ser vivo hasta que creyó estar a salvo.  
Estaba lejos, muy lejos de su amo...allí no podría encontrarla... o al menos eso creía..

--------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------------------------------------

Y en esa situación estaba ahora, 3 meses después, abandonada, sola por propia voluntad, sin la esperanza de que nadie la fuera a buscar.  
Se asustaba constantemente de que apareciera alguien, llamaba a Jaken instintibamente cada vez que oía algo extraño...pero el sapo jamás apareció.

La única voz familiar que había por allí la llamó en ese instante.

Un hombre de unos 25 años salió de la espesura. Era un exterminador de demonios, su arma arrojadiza lo delataba igual que su cuerpo fibrado y sus ojos siempre vigilantes.

--Kohaku!- saludó Rin dejando la cesta de verduras en el banco y poniéndose en pie para saludarle.

--hola!- saludó el hombre de cabellos morenos- que tal te encuentras? Te ha molestado algún demonio?- su sonrisa era amable y en su mirada había un brillo especial que hacía sonrojar a la joven.

--no, todo perfecto desde que viniste la última vez, eres un exterminador fabuloso...no se han atrevido a molestarme!..- respondió ella – te apetece un té?..he hecho pasteles de arroz..-

Rin ya había entrado en la casa para buscar la tetera, dos vasos y plato con unos pastelillos que hacían la boca agua sólo mirarlos.

--gracias..- dijo Kohaku -... te ha crecido la tripita...cada día estás más hermosa...- no la miraba, lo dijo con los ojos clavados en sus zapatillas, como si nunca las hubiera visto, y con las mejillas coloradas.

Rin sabía que Kohaku se había quedado viudo hacía unos años, no tenía hijos, y su hermana Sango le instaba constantemente a que se buscara una esposa y rehiciera su vida. Aunque Sango nunca la mencionó directamente, Rin sabía que ella no el gustaba como cuñada...al fin y al cabo era la seguidora incondicional de un youkai, uno de esos seres que habían acabado con su familia.  
Pero la hermana mayor de Kohaku también queriá la felicidad para él tras lo mucho que había sufrido años atrás y por eso permitía esas visitas.

Éste la había ayudado cuando un demonio la había intentado atacar poco tiempo después de establecerse allí. Limpió la zona de youkais y la ayudó en todo lo que pudo para que estuviera cómoda en su retiro y ganara su confianza.  
Kohaku sabía que ella todavía pensaba en su señor...era más que evidente, pero creía también, que como humana, cambiaría y que podría atraerla a su lado.

--sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- le comentó cuando al atardecer ya se iba- ...no estarías mejor en la aldea...? en tu estado no es bueno que andes por ahí..sola,..- le recriminó cariñosamente.

Rin le había explicado su estado, le había tomado como amigo, recordando su corta amistad en la infancia. Desde entonces el joven se había convertido en su protector. Le traía noticias del pueblo y todo cuanto necesitaba.  
Le pedía que fuera con él pero ella se negaba una y otra vez, sentía que debía estar allí... pensaba en su amo..por supuesto cuando le decía Kohaku que no.

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, el sol apenas se veía asomar por las montañas, Rin recogió su cesta de verduras abandonada, y se disponía a entrar en la casa cuando un movimiento repentino la distrajo.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda...cuando se giró vió que todo estaba en calma...sólo una ligera brisa movía los árboles...  
Su mirada recorrió el claro hasta clavarse en una figura blanca sentada bajo un árbol.

Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru, le había clavado su ambarina mirada. La situación le recordó a la primera vez que se vieron aunque evidentemente las cosas ahora habían cambiado mucho...

--pretendías huir de mi?-le recriminó Sesshomaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo... espero que os guste también!**

**Mil gracias por vuestros Reviews!**


	3. reencuentro

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

--pretendías huir de mi?- dijo Sesshomaru

--mi señor!- exclamó Rin con alegría para inmediatamente después adoptar una expresión del más humilde arrepetimiento- mi amo... no pretendía escapar de vos...sé que es imposible huir del señor Sesshomaru...sólo...sólo...yo no quería ser una molestia-

Sesshomaru se levantó entonces y se acercó a ella con una expresión neutra en la cara.

Rin temió que no la creyera:

--Sesshomaru-sama, es cierto...no quería ofenderos!..- Rin no pudo continuar, el youkai hizo un gesto brusco con la mano para que callara, las franjas violáceas de su cara eran más oscuras, como cuando guardaba ira contenida.

Retrocedió asustada:

--...mi amo...pero ahora...ahora..- la joven no acabó la frase, Rin se abarcó el vientre con una mano protectora y le miró directamente con una mezcla de orgullo y miedo en los ojos.

Sesshomaru la recorrió con la mirada y se acercó más a ella, esta vez no se apartó, sentía que la estaba reconociendo con sus agudos sentidos; finalmente cerró los ojos unos instantes y luego los abrió y la miró:

--lo sabía...estás embarazada...- Rin asintió- podía olerte desde muy lejos,...pero esto era lo que hacía que parecieras otra...-

La joven esperó unos instantes , como esperando algun comentario más por parte de su amo, pero al ver que no llegaba preguntó:

--...mi señor... no váis a apartarme de vuestro lado?- temía tanto la respuesta que se clavó las uñas en la carne de tan apretados que tenía los puños.

--si quisiera apartarte de mi lado no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo?- susurró entre dientes, un poco más calmado. Dicho esto se alejó hacia la casa, ya estaba oscuro y la luna brillaba en el cielo.

Rin sintió un gran alivio, no podía creérselo... dado la poca expresividad de su señor eso era casi como un cumplido... no sólo no la apartaba sino que además podía quedarse con él..ella y su cachorro.

En la casa reinaba la penumbra, Rin se acercó a encender una vela pero antes de alcanzarla sintió que su amo la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho cálido y protector. Unos labios se posaron en su frente y luego se adueñaron de su boca dándole un apasionado beso.  
No duró más que un suspiro porque inmediatamente después había velas encendidas y su señor ya no estaba allí, pero Rin todavía sentía su contacto.  
Sonriendo se acarició allí donde la había besado.

En el interior de Sessohomaru aún hervía el deseo cuando se alejó hacia el bosque.  
Lo había sabido, en cuanto la dejó en el castillo supo que algo había ocurrido... que ella había cambiado y que él era el responsable..pero se lo negó a sí mismo, no quería pensar en ello puesto que era un duro golpe para su orgullo de youkai.

Él, siempre tan rígido en cuanto a la opinión sobre los humanos había caído de cuatro patas ante una de ellas... pero el caso es que era Rin..su pequeña Rin... y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Jaken había ido a avisarle de que la joven había huido del castillo pero las continuas luchas contra los demonios que pretendían usurpar su territorio lo habían retenido más tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Finalmente, abandonando el campo de batalla partió para ir a buscarla.  
Eso olor inconfundible..tan peculiar..que aunque débilmente, podía olerse desde muchos kilómetros a la redonda, le había ayudado a dar con ella.

Aquella misma noche Sesshomaru volvió a visitarla como hizo meses antes en su castillo.

La amó con igual pasión, primero besándola en el cuello para despertarla a la oscuridad; luego en sus labios y descendiendo lentamente se apropió de aquellos pezones que tan fácilmente se excitaban.  
Rin gimió de placer, esta vez no se intimidó, le ayudó a desprenderse de su ropa y de su propia bata y le mordió tiernamente el hombro con igual pasión.

Sus manos de jovencita traviesa demostraron que ya no era tan inocente y fueron en busca de su miembro ya dispuesto, acariciándolo, simplemente por el placer que suponía oirlo gruñir de aquella manera tan sensual.  
Cuando los dos estuvieron al límite de su resistencia, Rin se colocó sobre su señor y ella misma guió su sexo para que entrara en ella.  
El amor fue breve, pero intenso, los dos habían gemido al alcanzar el clímax, para después quedarse los dos adormecidos.

Por fin se habían encontrado a sí mismos.

A la mañana siguiente Rin se despertó sola en la cama, su señor había salido ya, ella era consciente que estar en una mísera cabaña como aquella era un insulto para su buen gusto.. ante esta idea la joven sonrió y se levantó.

No había tomado todavía ninguna decisión, era consciente de todos los problemas que podría traerle al youkai el adoptar una humana como mujer.. quizás lo mismo que le ocurrió a InuTaisho, el padre de su señor. Los demás demonios atacarían, convencidos de la debilidad de Sesshomaru, el desprecio sería algo que él no toleraría.

Además, él tampoco le diría jamás que volviera...no se rebajaría a tanto...

Una vocecilla estridente le llamó la atención. Un enorme dragón de dos cabezas se posó en el claro.

--A-Un!- gritó Rin emocionada. Corrió a acariciar a su mascota, luego se fijó que su sapo favorito había caido al suelo en un mal aterrizaje.

Ayudándole a poner en pie le saludó también cálidamente.

--Jaken!...qué...cómo?..- balbuceaba ella, pero el sapo la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y cogiéndole la mano lloró desconsoladamente.

--Rin..estúpida criatura, dónde te habías metido?...acaso no sabes lo preocupado que he estado?...- mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo le susurró: menos mal que te encontré antes que el amo... me hubiera matado... se puso tan furioso cuando supo que tú...- no acabó puesto que las miradas de advertencia que le lanzaba Rin le hicieron darse la vuelta:-..que te pasa en los oj...ARG!- se quedó de piedra al ver Sesshomaru aparecer entre los árboles.

--Jaken...ya estás aquí...-preguntó con un susurro mirándole fijamente. Rin no oyó su respuesta puesto que sapo ya estaba volando por el cielo tras haber recibido una patada de su amo.

Hacia mediodía, cuando Rin estaba haciendo la comida Jaken regresó de su paseo por las nubes (literalmente hablando).

El sapo la miró con cara de alegría pero se veía que algo le preocupaba.

--estate tranquilo, el amo ya no está enfadado...- soltó Rin con una risilla

--no es por eso... acaso no te has fijado?- le murmuró el youkai clavando su vista en Sesshomaru que ahora descansaba bajo un árbol

--en qué debería de fijarme?- preguntó la joven intrigada, se asomó un poco y entonces cayó en la cuenta: la armadura de su amo estaba totalmente rallada, mellada por todas artes, incluso sos ropas, que siempre estaban impecables ahora tenían machas de sangre en algunas zonas. --qué le ha ocurrido?- Rin miró a Jaken con cara de asombro.

El sapo suspiró y dijo:

--niña tonta... tu amo ha dejabo una importante batalla para venir a buscarte..se está jugando el territorio... está aguardando a que regreses...ya sabes que él no te lo pediría...pero ya ves, ahí está mientras su reino secae a pedazos..esperando a que una criatura humana deje su orgullo y suindecision-

Rin pensó que su señor tenía todavía más orgullo, pero su mente enseguida dejó esa idea para centrarse en lo más importante: Sesshomaru permanecería ahí mientras ella no aceptara seguirle, y eso podría suponer graves dañor para su señorío.  
En ese instante la joven se acercó a su señor y arrodillándose junto a él le dijo:

--mi señor, si lo permitís..me gustaría...regresar con vos...- no la miraba cuando lo dijo pero cuando vió que Rin esperaba una respuesta por su parte Sesshomaru se puso en pie y le dijo:

--entonces, a qué esperas?...volvamos a casa..- lo dijo con tal calma que la dejó sorprendida unos instantes

¿A casa?..sonaba estupendo pensó Rin mientras recogía sus pocas pertenencias. Jaken y Sesshomaru habían desaparecido, pero sabía que estaban cerca. Se sentía segura a su lado.

Rin?.- la voz de Kohaku la llamó desde fuera

--Kohaku?- exclamó ella, no había pensado en el exterminador de demonios.

--te marchas?- preguntó cuando vió un fardo en un rincón.

--esto...- Rin no dijo nada más puesto que Kohaku ya había entendido.

Con una mirada llena de odio y la voz contiendo rabia dijo:

--Sesshomaru... así que regresas con él?... deseas vivir con un youkai?-

--..Kohaku..pero yo...le quiero!-dijo Rin mirándole con lástima

--le quieres!- esas palabras, pronunciadas con tanto desprecio fueron casi como una bofetada para ella-... tú misma, pero te darás cuenta de que no es lo mejor...-

--..yo..lo siento..- decía Rin

--NO!CÁLLATE!... prefiero que me odies antes de ver esa expresión compasiva en tu rostro, no quiero tu lástima!..- dicho esto salió corriendo hecho una furia, dejando a Rin confusa y triste.

No dijo nada hasta que fue la hora de partir, se montó sobre A-Un, con Jaken delante de ella.  
--...no olvidaré cuanto hiciste por mi..-murmuró Rin.

--qué dices?- preguntó un Jaken atontado, miraba el cielo que ya oscurecía, la noche era mejor para viajar puesto que serían más difíciles de detectar por enemigos.

--nada, nada...nos vamos?- la joven miró a Sesshomaru que estaba plantado en el claro, mirando algo fijamente del bosque

--Id yendo...- era más una orden que una petición. A-Un se elevó por los aires ignorando las protestas de Rin.

Nadie llegó a oir lo que murmuró entonces Sesshomaru, cuando por fin una figura armada con un arma arrojadiza se atrevió a salir del bosque:

--hay alguien que quiere verme...no es así Kohaku?..-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bueno bueno bueno...que os parace?..este capítulo me ha quedado un poco más largo..espero que no se os haga pesado..pero al ser el reencuentro debía explicar un poquito lo que le había ocurrido a Sesshomaru._**

**_Infinitas GRACIAS! por vuestros reviews: Hawkangel, Angel sin alas, Hanna Asakura y carol... etc etc.._**

**_Intentaré no decepcionaros... creo que la cosa se va a poner cada vez más interesante :P_**


	4. la lucha

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO**

Sesshomaru esperó hasta que el hombre salió de la oscuridad en la que se escondía.

--Has crecido...espero que también haya mejorado tu técnica...- sonrió fríamente el youkai.

Kohaku le miró con odio, apretando los puños.

--no lo sabes bien..podría despedazarte..- en su voz no había burla.

--eso deberás demostrarlo!- gritó Sesshomaru mientras se lanzaba sobre él con el látigo de luz brillando en sus dedos.

Kohaku esquivó la acometida hábilmente y aprovechó para atacar con su arma arrojadiza. Sesshomaru la sintió pasar muy cerca... era cierto que había mejorado...mucho..  
El demonio sonrió para sí, mejor, sería más interesante. 

Mientras recuperaban posiciones Sesshomaru habló para enfadarle aún más:

--como no hagas algo mejor no podrás siquiera rozarme...-

--cierra tu boca, cómo es posible que Rin ame algo tan perverso y tan odioso como tú!...no la mereces!- la furia le hizo atacar con más insitencia, una estocada tras otra que Sessh esquivaba con facilidad.

Si seguía así enseguida se cansaría – estúpido- pensó el youkai. Era vital no dejarse llevar por las emociones.

--acaso tú eres mejor?... mírate, eres patético!- le seguía incitando el demonio

--..despreciable demonio...- hicieron un alto, Kohaku jadeaba- .. yo la quiero, la protegería y le daría la vida que se merece!-

--incluso al cachorro que lleva en su vientre?.. te recuerdo que ese niño es mío- sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de sombría rabia del joven.

--incluso a ese bastardo... tu hermano también lo es y es mucho mejor persona que tú- ahora fue Sesshomaru el que sintió que un ramalazo de rabia le hacía rechinar los dientes.

--no compares... mi sangre es mucho más poderosa que la del inútil de mi hermano!- atacó de nuevo, ni siquiera se molestó en sacar su espada, las garras rasgaron parte de la ropa de Kohaku que se apartó justo a tiempo para que no le despedazara.

Los golpes del arma del exterminador contra las garras del youkai resonaban por el claro del bosque, era el único sonido en la noche.

--maldito seas!.. cómo has podido...?- no acabó la frase puesto que atacó con renovada fuerza, ahora usando una pequeña pero afilada daga en su otra mano

--cómo he podido poseer a Rin?.. jajaja...- rió Sesshomaru-..qué motivos debo darte a ti, miserable humano, la pareja de un youkai es sagrada así que mantente bien lejos...- amenazó.

--y cómo sabes que ella te ama, eh?... entonces porqué huyó de ti? Te teme Sesshomaru..no te ama.. –

--cállate, no sabes nada!.. escapa a tu inteligencia- dijo Sessh, ya un poco molesto con la situación, no le gustaba nada el aire que estaba tomando aquello.

Kohaku al darse cuenta de la reacción del demonio prosiguió mientras volvía a apartar el rayo de luz con la daga:

--quién era la que la abrazaba cuando escapó de tus garras? Quién la consolaba mientras tú estabas en tus batallitas?..YO!-

En aquel momento una rabia intensa recorrió el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, Kohaku, que un instante antes se encontraba en posición de guardia ahora estaba atrapado por el cuello, en el aire, sostenido por la garra del demonio como aquella primera vez que se vieron.. cuando le perdonó la vida.

Sesshomaru realmente daba miedo, estaba esforzándose por no transformarse, los ojos rojos, los líneas violáceas, su cara se había alargado adoptando rasgos del morro del perro en que se debería convertir.  
Kohaku jadeó más de sorpresa que de dolor. 

--te vas a tragar tus palabras, pero vivirás lo suficiente para arrepentirte de lo que has dicho. Jamás, nadie, se burla de Sesshomaru y mucho menos quien se atreve a tocar algo que es suyo...- la presión sobre el cuello del joven había ido aumentando más y más, su rostro estaba pasando del tono rojo al tono púrpura por la falta de aire.

De pronto un boomerang de hueso cruzó el claro y alcanzó de lleno en la espalda del demonio, que estaba tan inmerso en sus amenazas que no se había dado cuenta de que habían aparecido en el claro un grupo de exterminadores liderado por una mujer.

--Sesshomaru! Suéltale ahora mismo!- gritó Sango mientras recuperaba su arma.

Sessh, que había soltado a un Kohaku que ahora luchaba por llevar aire a sus pulmones, se giró para mirarla.

--tú también quieres que te dé muerte? acaso no aprendisteis tras lo que he le enseñé a mi hermano?- recordó el demonio.

Sango se arrodilló junto a su hermano y le miró con odio, iba a decir algo pero un monje, Miroku, y un joven zorro, al que reconoció como Shippo, aparecieron a su lado.

--vete de aquí- le dijo el monje en un susurro amenazador, ya no tenía aquel horrible agujero en la mano pero continuaba siendo peligroso.

Sesshomaru sabía que podría acabar con ellos de uno en uno ..pero no con los tres..y menos en su estado, hacía poco menos de dos días que había salido de una guerra para caer en una batalla.  
Recobrando la calma se envolvió en su niebla y se elevó en el aire mientras avisaba: 

--la próxima vez no saldrás tan bien parado... recuerda lo que me pertenece y mantente alejado porque desearás estar muerto si te atrapo-

Dicho esto vieron cómo se alejaba en la noche.  
Sango y Shippo ayudaron a ponerse en pie a Kohaku que respiraba con dificultad aunque se sentía más rabioso que otra cosa. 

--porqué diablos tuviste que hacerlo?- le recriminó su hermana.- qué locura es esta?-

Miroku le apoyó la mano en el hombro indicándole que callara, el joven exterminador tenía la mirada clavada en el cielo.

--a veces el orgullo de un hombre es lo único que le queda por lo que luchar..-

De regreso a casa todos tenían en mente la desafortunada pelea que había dejado muy maltrecho a Inuyasha, el hermano menor de Sesshomaru. No lo había matado, por supuesto, a pesar de odiarlo no podría hacerlo, su sangre les unía.  
Pero le había devuelto la humillación de haberle dejado sin brazo izquierdo al hacerle una larga cicatriz que le cruzaba el lado derecho de la cara. Con Sesshomaru no se debía jugar, no había que subestimarle puesto que era terriblemente poderoso y vengativo...

* * *

En su viaje hacia el castillo el youkai tuvo tiempo de pensar en las palabras de Kohaku, sabía que eran sólo para enfurecerle..y de hecho lo habían logrado...y muy bien... pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellas. 

La imagen de que su pequeña Rin estuviera en brazos de otro le revolvía las tripas, y más aún si esos brazos eran los de ese repugante humano.

¿qué había hecho él por ella? Kohaku no la protegió jamás, es más, la quiso matar. Quién cuidó de ella durante años?..quién le devolvió la vida cuando los lobos la mataron?... Sesshomaru, por supuesto.  
Por tanto tenía todo el derecho del mundo a quedarse con ella, jamás se lo pediría pues su orgullo se lo impedía..pero estaba seguro que Rin le amaba y no le abandonaría porque sí.  
Cierto es que había temido perderla cuando Jaken le dijo que se había ido..pero al verla supo que lo había hecho creyendo lo mejor. Su pequeña Rin.. la única humana digna de ser amada por un youkai.. si odiaba a los humanos antes de conocerla, cuando conoció su historia les detestó más. Despreciada por todos, incluso por los de su propia raza, sobrevivió como pudo..y cuando le encontró a él se aferro como si de ello dependiera su vida.Por primera vez en su existencia tenía alguien que se preocupaba mínimamente por ella. 

Con el tiempo Sesshomaru sintió que su indiferencia se transformaba en pena, luego en interés y más tarde en admiración. Rin le había sorprendido agradablemente muchas veces.  
No le pedía más que un animalillo.. se había conformado con lo que el youkai podía darle y al final se lo había ganado.

Salió de sus pensamientos al cabo de un rato, estaba llegando a su castillo.La batalla no había acabado ni mucho menos, sólo se había hecho una pausa. Los malditos rebeldes amenazaban con arrasar con todo si no se les detenía. 

Debía demostrar quién era ahora el señor absoluto de todo cuanto pisaba aquellas tierras.

* * *

**cómo se nota que estoy de vacaciones, eh?..puedo dedicarme por entero a la historia, por eso subo capítulos rápidamente... :P **

**Espero que os haya gustado la idea de intercambiar los papeles..por una vez Sesshomaru no es el demonio malvado...si es que toda parte mala tiene su corazoncito.**

**Por cierto, siento mucho para quien sea fan incondicional de Inuyasha...a mi también me gusta, pero creo que se merecía que alguien le diera una lección :P**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por vuestros Reviews! Sois un verdadero encanto!**

**  
**


	5. el regreso

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

Rin sintió que realmente regresaba a "casa", su habitación no había sido tocada. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado.  
Era muy sencilla, apenas había muebles pero los pocos que había eran de gran calidad. 

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había visto la enorme fortaleza.

En lo alto de una colina escarpada, rodeada de un espeso bosque se alzaba un castillo digno del más poderoso de los youkais de clan de los perros. Estaba formada por varios edificios anexados a través de galerías cubiertas que daban a jardines interiores exquisitamente cuidados.

Rin se alojaba en el mismo edificio que su señor, ya que a pesar de ser tan grande, había vivido tiempos mejores y sólo unos cuantos de los bloques estaban en condiciones de ser habitados.  
De todas formas la muchacha se sintió como una princesa, el edificio más grande que había visto había sido la casa del jefe de la aldea y ésta no se podía siquiera comparar con el recibidor de la casa del youkai.  
Tras mucho tiempo de vagar por el mundo se alegraba de poder tener un techo bajo el que dormir. 

Estaba cansada, el viaje había sido tranquilo, sin incidentes pero estaba inquieta por su señor. ¿dónde se habría metido?. A pesar de que lo hacía constantemente no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

Jaken estaba en lo cierto, el reino era un caos. Varias veces aquella noche vieron humo y llamas que se elevaban de aldeas atacadas. A-Un estaba inquieto, podía oler la sangre y la batalla y Jaken , casi rozando la locura, miraba a todas partes preparándose para un ataque que nunca llegó.

Finalmente habían llegado, ignorando las protestas del sapo lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño y luego comió algo de fruta. Era demasiado tarde para cenar.  
Decidió esperar a su señor, pero al cabo de poco rato se quedó profundamente dormida, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza oculta entre ellos.  
Así la encontró Sesshomaru cuando volvió.La luz de las velas se reflejaba en los largos cabellos de la joven, al estar sentada en uno de los cogines le caía hasta el suelo como un río de tinta. 

La oyó murmurar algo, giró la cabeza y volvió a dormirse profundamente.

El youkai se acercó, la cogió con cuidado y la llevó hacia la habitación de la joven. Mientras la llevaba en brazos la miró detenidamente. Era muy hermosa, sus rasgos se habían hecho más dulces pero no por eso menos atractivos. Todo cuanto tenía en su niñez de terca, traviesa, inocente y fiel..la había transformado en una mujer sensual, atractiva, inteligente, honesta..

Pero qué estaba pensando?- se preguntó el demonio mientras la dejaba en la cama y la cubría con el edredón. Se sacudió la sensación de encima.  
No quería escuchar ahora lo que su corazón le decía, tenía demasiadas cosas a hacer.

Para empezar tenía una rebelión que aplastar.

Salía ya de la habitación cuando un susurró cálido le llamó en la oscuridad:

--Sesshomaru-sama!- Rin se había despertado y le miraba, incorporada en la cama

Éste se detuvo y aguardó.  
Al no decir nada la muchacha el youkai se acercó y se sentó junto a ella mientras ésta se tumbaba de nuevo.  
Su feroz garra acarició ahora suavemente aquel vientre hinchado de vida, sintió que estaba vivo, y supo que estaría dispuesto a todo por aquella minúscula criatura.  
En un gesto tierno se inclinó y la besó, luego salió a la noche. 

Rin tardó unos instantes en dormirse pero aún tuvo tiempo de acariciar aquel punto donde su señor la había tocado. Le sobrecogió la ternura con que lo había hecho... a pesar de que a sus 5 meses todavía no se movía apenas la criatura sabía, al igual que el padre, que allí latía una vida.

* * *

Sesshomaru llevaba horas de intensa lucha. Los rebeldes era muy numerosos a pesar de no ser muy fuertes. 

El clan de las hienas llevaba siglos dándoles problemas, todavía recordaba las luchas de su padre contra éstos. Recordó de pronto que precisamente fue una de esas batallas lo que hizo que apareciera Izayoi ,la madre de Inuyasha, en su vida.

No importaba ahora, quedaba atrás, más de dos cientos años atrás. Era tarde para pensar en ello. Además, en aquella época él tan sólo era un joven adolescente impetuoso que nada podía hacer.  
Pero ahora había cambiado,había madurado y era el nuevo señor...y defendería su territorio a muerte.  
Se había transformado en su verdadera forma. La figura del feroz perro blanco se veía claramente entre el humo. Su hocico estaba cubierto de sangre de enemigos, a pesar de tener sólo una pata delantera era temible su poder.Una jauría de perros se enfrentaba contra otra de hienas, ambos bandos daban miedo. La aldea ya no era tal, sólo casas destrozadas; la gente había huido a la protección de los muros del castillo.

* * *

Rin observaba desde la torre de guardia la liza; tras dos días de esperar a que regresara acudió junto a Jaken. 

--Jaken, es que acaso Sesshomaru-sama no va a volver?...- preguntó preocupada por si le había ocurrido algo.

--deberías descansar, en tu estado no es bueno que andes mirado cosas tan horribles- la regañó- y sí, el señor regresará, pero cuando él considere. Ten en cuenta que él es un gran guerrero, puede resistir varios días sin problemas, y más con esas repugnantes hienas... si su padre hubiera acabado antes con ellas...- murmuró para callarse finalmente.

Rin echó una última ojeada al horizonte, tétrico y envuelto en una niebla espesa que no le dejaba ver más allá; y se dirigió a la fortaleza.

* * *

Al cuarto día, mientras tomaba un baño e intentaba no pensar en la lucha oyó cómo alguien entraba a la sala. El vapor del agua impedía ver quién era pero al oir una armadura caer al suelo supo inmediatamente que su señor Sesshomaru había llegado.  
Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba alli, muy agotado debía de estar si hasta un poco de jabón y agua despistaba su refinado olfato.  
Rin se acercó nadando hacia la orilla de la gran piscina que hacía de bañera. Sesshomaru se dió cuenta entonces de que estaba allí pero no tuvo intención de marcharse, al contrario, se acabó de desnudar y se metió en el agua ahogando un gruñido de placer al sentir el cálido líquido. 

--Rin, sal de ahí,crees que no te he visto?- le dijó mientras se lavaba la cara.

La joven sonrió, admiraba tanto las habilidades de su señor!.. Rin le miró y no pudo dejar de maravillarse.  
Era extremadamente atractivo aquel hombre, aun con un solo brazo, sus músculos se deliaban perfectamente en su pecho y su abdomen, el cabello le flotaba alrededor al igual que su larga cola. Era literalmente perfecto. 

--vas a quedarte ahí mirándome?- le dijo sonriendo y clavando su ambarina mirada en ella, le tendió una esponja y le dió la espalda.

Rin le lavó con cuidado, tenía muchos arañazos, pero nada serio. Era asombroso.  
Cuando acabó Sesshomaru se giró y la atrajo hacia sí, la besó tiernamente aunque había un deje de rudeza, como si estuviera ansioso y se controlara.  
En realidad Rin pudo comprobar minutos más tarde ese deseo, entonces desbocado, de su señor cuando la tomó bruscamente,casi dolorosamente hasta volcar en ella su pasión .Demostró que la raza de los youkais no sóloes poderosa en la lucha sino que también lo esen otros ámbitos...

* * *

Había pasado poco más de un mes cuando las cosas se pusieron aún más feas en el campo de batalla. 

A pesar de que Rin se sentía muy feliz, pues aunque las visitas de su señor eran periódicas, también sentía preocupación porque cada vez más la lucha le mantenía fuera más y más tiempo.

A medida que los enemigos retrocedían debían ir ganándoles terreno y e o les llevaba a perseguirles casi hasta la costa, a varios días de camino. Esto dejaba el castillo relativamente desprotegido, Rin no se sentía insegura, confiaba en su señor, pero veía que las hienas se agrupaban una y otra vez y parecía no terminar.  
Parecía que algo les estuviera empujando hacia allí. 

Poco tiempo después descubriría que no estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

**Cada vez me está siendo más difícil interpretar a Rin, creía que Sesshomaru me daría más problemas pero ha resultado ser ella.**

**Cómo sería de mayor? Lo he hecho un poco intuitivamente, creo que se convertiría en una mujer valiente y apasionada, pero delicada, al fin y al cabo siempre ha estado protegida. Creo que sería fiel y muy respetuosa con él. Pidiéndole lo mínimo.**

**Sesshomaru por su parte, con lo poco que dice... es también complicado... teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de escenas donde aparece; su diálogo son insultos a su hermano... es por esto que no quería presentar a un Sesshomaru lleno de palabras tiernas, de sinceras confesiones... porque no va con él. Creo que él es reservado, orgulloso en extremo, incluso en el amor, además de que hace siempre lo que le dala gana, si puede ser lo contrario a lo que le pides mejor :P...por eso siento mucho si queríais un youkai más expresivo..**

**Bueno, a parte de estas reflexiones (que evidentemente quedan abiertas a cualquier otra opinión) que os ha parecido?..si no paro escribo y escribo y escribo... casi se me escapa la continuación.. XD**

**De nuevo tengo que daros MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews!**

**Angel sin Alas gracias por tu información, no sabía lo de la transformación, de dónde lo has sacado?..me gustaría poder consultarlo. Por lo demás: paciencia!..XDDD todo llegará.. de nuevo muchas gracias por tus reviews :DD**

**Hawk Angel gracias, Sesshomaru se lo tenía un poco merecido..aunque no he sido demasiado mala , no? ;)**

**Hanna Asakura, Diosa, Carol : graciasssssssssss!**

**gracias de nuevo a tods aquells que han dejado tambien sus opiniones... realmente es un a suerte que os guste... no podria continuar si no fuera asi!**


	6. el asalto

**SEXTO CAPÍTULO**

Rin se movía inquieta, una y otra vez sobre su asiento. Miraba por la ventana ansiosa, esperando a que hubiera alguna señal de que llegara su señor. Estaba intranquila, hacía una semana que su señor no aparecía y necesitaba verle. En aquel tiempo la situación había estado como la calma antes de una tormenta. Se respiraba en el aire el miedo, la rabia y la batalla. Pronto se vería el desenlace final.

Para añadirle más nervios, Rin había recibido una extraña visita tres días antes. Kohaku estaba bajo uno de los árboles de su jardín privado, el que daba a sus habitaciones y miraba como ésta daba de comer los peces del estanque, agachada sobre la laguna. La muchacha se sorprendió, no había muchas formas de entrar puesto que era un patio cerrado además de estar completamente prohibido a cualquier persona aparte del anciano jardinero que iba a cuidarlo y que en esos momentos no estaba.

-----------------------FLASHBACK---------------------

Era más de media tarde, pronto anochecería, pero Kohaku no parecía tener prisa. Llevaba una piel de oso sobre sus ropas de exterminador, Rin supuso que sería para que no fuera reconocido por los youkais.

--Kohaku!- le habló con sorpresa, agradablemente, acercándose bajo el árbol- qué haces aquí?.. es peligroso...-

--shhhh...- el joven le tapó la boca con la punta de sus dedos, delicadamente. Luego miró hacia la casa y al ver que no aparecía nadie sonrió y bajó su mano-.. he venido a verte!.. estaba muy preocupado!...siento tanto lo que ocurrió... no quería ser grosero...- se diculpó.

Rin le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

--no te preocupes...sé que querías lo mejor para mí... pero no deberías estar aquí...puede ser peligroso si te descubren.-

--como ves las cosas aquí están un poco difíciles...la lucha se hace cada vez más dura... esas hienas se replegan una y otra vez y Sesshomaru no logra acabar con ellas...-explicó Rin mientras retorcía una hoja entre sus dedos.

--sí...por eso también he venido.. no quisiera que corrieras peligro... yo..no me lo podría perdonar.. quería verte..estás bien? yo..no me fío todavía de ese youkai..-dudó unos instantes para acabar diciendo- ¡oh...pero estás tan hermosa!...-su soñadora mirada la turbó , y su sonrojo fue a más cuando el joven le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

--Kohaku...- susurró Rin mientras intentaba apartarse de él.-tengo una barriga enorme!...- su espalda dió con el árbol.

--al contrario, estás preciosa!...mírate..con esos hermosos ojos color avellana..y ese cabello...y esos labios ...- Kohaku había dejado vagar su mirada por aquellos lugares que mencionaba, tocó sus labios delicadamente con el pulgar. Al oir el jadeo de Rin se dió cuenta entonces de lo cerca que se encontraba de ella, aprisonádola contra el árbol; con el aliento rozando su rostro. Podría hacerla suya en aquel mismo instante y nadie se lo podría impedir, podía sentir su dolorosa erección casirozando el vientre de la muchacha; la deseaba con tanta intensidad que anulaba cualquier signo de cordura. .Sesshomaru estaba lejos, muy lejos...lo sabía bien puesto que él mismo había empujado a las hienas a replegarse.

Rin le miraba con un deje de sorpresa y temor, pero en su mirada había determinación. Antes de poder tocarla seguramente ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas... no, todavía no era el momento; pero pronto caería...

Kohaku se separó bruscamente con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa. Rin se sentía mareada por las emociones que la envolvían. Había estado a punto de besarla, todavía podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo en su hinchado vientre, lo único que se había interpuesto entre los dos. La joven se lo acarició protectoramente. Kohaku al ver ese gesto sonrió amargamente y dijo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer:

--.. cuidate, seguro que nos veremos pronto- en su tono no había un deseo, o una esperanza sino una certeza que desconcertó a Rin.

----------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------------------

Luego de ese encuentro se sentía impregnada del olor de aquel exterminador, se bañó e hizo desaparecer las ropas, no quería darle a Sesshomaru más preocupaciones de las que tenía.

Cuando en el cielo se dibujó la familiar esfera de luz que era Sesshomaru sintió que desfallecía de alivio, su mente salió de aquellos pensamientos y corrió todo lo rápido que su embarazo de más de seis meses le permitía y fue a recibirle a la entrada de la casa. 

Sesshomaru tenía cara de agotamiento, pocas veces le había visto así, una sombra de preocupación le cruzaba el rostro.

--Sesshomaru-sama!- exclamó ella en tono preocpado- ..qué..?-

Pero el youkai no la dejó acabar:

--Rin, recoge lo que necesites y ve con Jaken. Esto es cada vez más inestable-

Rin miró cómo su señor se alejaba, miró al sapo preocupada.

--qué ha pasado?.- su voz denotaba angustia

Jaken la miró y luego con voz apagada pero con algo de rabia murmuró:

--esos malditos... se replegan una y otra vez... y cada vez cuesta más y más... el castillo ya no es seguro. Hay que partir mañana mismo, Sesshomaru-sama no quiere ponerte en peligro.-

La joven comprendió; por eso aquella tarde, cuando fue a ver a Sesshomaru a sus habitaciones tenía muy claro lo que iba a decirle.  
Pero en el instante en que la voz de él sonó tras las puertas permitiéndole el paso sintió que todo lo que había pensado se le iba. Sólo pudo quedarse callada, mirándolo.

--si?- Sessh la miró mientras se separaba de la ventana, al parecer había estado mirado por ella; quizás para saber cómo iba la lucha con su fino olfato.

Rin por fin se movió y cruzando la habitación se plantó junto a él; le abrazó por la cintura y puso su cabeza en su fuerte pecho.  
Pocas veces se permitía gestos de debilidad y aquel fue uno de ellos. El youkai primero algo asombrado, luego enternecido, alargó la mano y le acarició en cabello.

--mi señor!.. Rin quiere estar junto a su amo!...-

--hay guerra, esta no es batalla para ti. Debes irte; además debes salvar otra vida..- se habían separado y Sesshomaru miraba significativamente el redondo vientre.

La muchacha sabía que era inútil discutir, poniéndose de puntillas le besó tiernamente, sintió que la atraía más hacia sí para luego soltarla.

Había partido al atardecer, para volver a la batalla, para alejar definitivamente a esos insitentes enemigos.  
Su padre había tenido muchos atacantes desde dragones hasta gatos, pero las hienas eran ahora las que causaban más problemas y eso debía acabar.

Era noche cerrada cuando Rin oyó el primer estruendo.

Algo había caído – ¿las puertas?- se levantó de su cama y se asomó por la ventana.  
¡El palacio ardía! Pudo ver cómo algunos enemigos se colaban entre los agujeros de los muros, todo era un caos de llamas y sangre.

Se movió rápidamente, sus cosas, medio empaquetadas estaban en un rincón, pero Rin decidió que en esos momentos lo último que necesitaba era un vestido bonito.

Tenía que encontrar a Jaken, el humo empezaba a llenar las salas , el fuego se habia extendido muy rápido al ser todos los pabellones de papel y madera en su mayor parte.

--Jaken!- exclamó mientras abanzaba a tientas por el pasillo. Estaba aterrada, podía oir gritos de terror y gruñidos furiosos, espadas chocando..

De pronto una mano le atrapó el brazo con el que tocaba la pared, ahogó un grito al reconocer esa mano.

--Kohaku!- exclamó sorprendida- qué..? qué haces aquí?..- le miró de pies a cabeza. Vestía su traje de exterminador, llevaba una máscara que le protegía del humo y su arma arrojadiza colgaba de su cinturón aunque estaba manchada de sangre.  
Se apartó la máscara con un gesto rápido y le dijo apremiante:

--rápido, hay que salir de aquí, esto se hunde!-

--cómo has..?-

--sabíamos de los ataques de las hienas, por eso cuando supe que estaban en el castillo vine... sabía que ese youkai no sería capaz de protegerte!- dijo mientras la miraba intensamente- vamos!- estiró de su mano pero Rin no se movió.

--No, no puedo dejar a Sesshomaru! Y Jaken? Dónde está?- preguntó mIrando a su alrededor

--no puedo salvarle, vamos! Aun no es tarde para...- le decía pero de pronto una pequeña figura salió de entre el humo.

--suéltala!- gritó Jaken amenzandole con su bastón

--vendrá conmigo! Esto se cae abajo, morirá si no la saco de aquí!- gruñó el exterminador

--Jaken, ...y Sesshomaru-sama?- preguntó Rin asustada.

--nuestro señor está luchando contra las hienas que el grupo de exterminadores, guiados por él- señaló a Kohaku- las atrajo hacia nuestras tierras- sus palabras cayeron sobre la joven como una losa. Miró a Kohaku incrédula.

--no es cierto! Sólo les apartamos de la aldea!- se defendió el joven. Rin le miró casi con lástima.- vamos! Rin ese monstruo no te ama, ven conmigo, te mereces algo mejor!- le insistió pero la muchacha forcejeó por liberarse.

El castillo empezaba a desmoronarse, el ala donde estaban, al estar formada por habitaciones, no era de piedra, sino de madera; pronto las estructuras cayeron con estruendo. Si no salían de allí rápidamente morirían.

Todo ocurrió deprisa, luego pensó Jaken, habían sido tan sólo unos segundos en los que Rin y Kohaku estaban ante sus ojos y luego un gran trozo de techo se desprendió y le separó de ellos.

Pudo oir el grito de Rin al otro lado mientras Kohaku la llevaba con él.

--Kohaku! Déjame! Déjame, Jaken, no puedo dejarle! Sesshomaru-sama!- gritaba Rin debatiéndose todo lo que pudo, luego el humo pudo con ella y poco a poco perdió fuerzas para dejarse caer en la negrura de la inconsciencia y en los brazo de Kohaku.

* * *

**Perdon por el retraso! Es que me he ido de vacaciones fuera y no tenía ordenador..**

**Creo que este me ha salido más corto.. pero espero que lo disfrutéis igual :DDD**

**Mañana me pondré otra vez con la historia. La verdad es que he estado recopilando material y analizando personajes y bueno..una no deja de sorprenderse :P**

**Gracias, mil gracias, de nuevo por los Reviews, me legro mucho que os guste la historia!**

**BESITOS!**


	7. el rapto

**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO**

Jaken despertó entre gemidos, alguien le estaba pateando las costillas.

--mmm?...qué..?- despertó y cuando recordó la situación se levantó como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua helada. Empezó una búsqueda frenética por las ruinas , Rin debía de estar por allí, no podían haber ido muy lejos.

Estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera se percató de que su amo le miraba intensamente a una distancia prudente. Finalmente el youkai dijo:

--Jaken!- el sapo se volvió inmediatamente y su cara se puso líbida, tanto que Sesshomaru creyó que realmente le había dado algo...pero no se preocupó, le reviviría para poder matarle con sus propias manos...

--Mi señor, Sesshomaru-sama!- Jakenarrastrandose humillantementese acercó con los nervios crispados-.. ha ocurrido un desastre...Rin..Rin...ellla...- no le salían las palabras.

--ella no está aquí.. no la huelo, ni siquiera su cadáver a pesar de las cenizas y el humo... reconocería su aroma aunque estuviera calcinada... pero no logro ver su rastro.. dónde está?-

Jaken sintió alivio por saber que ella había logrado huir milagrosamente, pero luego, al comprender en manos de quien estaba sintió que desfallecía de nuevo. Su amo le mataría..

--dónde está?- repitió más amenzadoramente Sesshomaru

--él...él...está...él se la llevó ..- murmuró el sapo-

--ÉL?.. quién es él?- gruño el youkai

--Kohaku...-gimió Jaken y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, temblando de pies a cabeza. Pero los golpes jamás llegaron. Al levantar la mirada vió a su señor con una luz en su mirada que sólo había visto una vez en su vida: cuando se enteró que de la Tessaiga sería entregada a Inuyasha en vez de a él. Era una expresión terrible, de desengaño, de dolor, de furia, de desesperación... y lo peor de todo..de orgullo herido. Parecía mentira que un rostro tan poco expresivo tuviera unos ojos tan comunicativos. El tono ámbar se había vuelto más oscuro, y su ceño estaba fruncido.

Sesshomaru se dió la vuelta y caminó sobre las cenizas de lo que había sido su antigua fortaleza.

--Te mataré, Kohaku- murmuró. Se sentía tan furioso que no pudo controlar la rabia y se transformó en el fabuloso perro blanco y salió en su búsqueda.

No podían haber ido muy lejos, había llegado apena el techo había caido. Había sentido en su sangre el inminente peligro y había corrido al castillo...demasiado tarde...

Todos sus pensamientos estaban centrados en cómo destruiría a Kohaku, le destrozaría con sus propias fauces.

Estaba seguro de que aquello no había sido casualidad, había ido antes. El olor que había notado en la habitación de Rin, sintió que algo le ocultaba en sus palabras... seguro que aquel repugante exterminador ya la había ido a visitar... no entendía porqué no se lo había dicho... sabía que a él no se le podía engañar...

Sesshomaru estaba cada vez más furioso, y cuando descubrió que no tenía ni idea de dónde se la había llevado aún lo estuvo más.

La había perdido...

* * *

Rin sintió que despertaba de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia para hacerlo enla oscuridad húmeda de una cueva. Una cascada cubría la entrada, podía oirla muy cerca, incluso algunas gotas le saltaban...quizás fue eso lo que la despertó. 

Se incorporó despacio, sentía dolor en su cuerpo, pero supo que nada era grave; sólo magulladuras. El bebé estaba bien, lo notó cuando puso su mano en su tripa.

Miró a su alrededor y vió a Kohaku dormitar en la entrada de la cueva. Parecía agotado, las huellas de hollín sólo acentuaban su palidez. Rin se acercó a él preocupada:

--Kohaku!- le apretó el hombro y le despertó, una mirada turbia, soñolienta, luego una sonrisa y se despejó- ..dónde estamos?-

--estás bien?- respondió él con esa pregunta-..te saqué justo a tiempo, aquello se desmoronó inmediatamente..-

Rin asintió y luego murmuró- gracias-pero se puso en pie e hizo intenció de salir pero Kohaku la retuvo por el brazo

--dónde vas?- más que una pregunta era una amenaza.

--debo ir a buscar a Jaken y a Sesshomaru-sama, seguro que está terriblemente preocupado..-

--no puedes ir!- exclamó Kohaku-..acabo de salvarte!..vendrás conmigo al pueblo de los exterminadores... estás demasiadodébil para hacer nada!-

--estoy bien!..-jadeó Rin al sentir la fuerza de la mano del joven sobre su muñeca. Le hacía daño..pero lo peor de todo era que Kohaku estaba en lo cierto, se sentíaagotada, frágily apenas tenía fuerzas para discutir con él.

Finalmente dejó de forcejear y se sentó acurrucada en el suelo. Kohaku le dijo instantes más tarde que partirían al anochecer, por el río, para que las hienas no pudieran seguirles el rastro.

Rin,medio adormilada pensó con preocupación que si las hienas no podían hacerlo tampoco lo haría su señor...cómo la encontraría?

* * *

Sesshomaru voló por los alrededores de las ruinas una y otra vez, haciendo círculos cada vez más grandes. Le llevó varios días descubrir la pequeña cueva, tras una cascada donde había el rastro de Rin y de ese cretino. 

Sabía muy bien lo que hacía..si seguían el curso del río no dejarían ninguan señal de su paso por ahí y le llevaría semanas descubrir en qué dirección estaban... --maldición!- pensó, y volvió a remontar el vuelo para continuar. No se daría por vencido. Rin estaba en manos de aquel loco...en cuanto le viera le mataría...

* * *

Rin agradecía en parte que navegaran por el río con la rústica balsa, al menos no debía caminar.. estaba agotada, el vientre le pesaba y parecía que cada movimiento le supusiera un gran esfuerzo. Tenía que recuperar fuerzas. 

Había tratado de hablar a Kohaku, pero él se negaba a escucharla. Sólo entendía que debía llevarla cuanto más lejos de su señor, no comprendía que ella necesitaba estar junto a él.

Al cabo de unos días dejaron el río para internarse en la espesura. Se acercaban a su destino.

Kohaku le sonrió mientras le mostraba el claro con la pequeña cabaña. Rin inmediatamente pensó en aquella casa que la había cobijado durante su exilio...pero esta no tenía nada que ver...era una casa de exterminador. Kohaku dormía allí a menudo cuando estaba limpiando las lindes del bosque de demonios.

--de momento estaremos aquí,hasta que te repongas un poco, luego iremos a la aldea, mi hermana te ayudará con el bebé...yo no se mucho de partos...- hablaba como si creyera que Rin se quedaría con él mucho tiempo.

La muchacha no podía creerlo. Estaba trastocado, completamente loco...puede que sus intenciones fueran de lo más nobles..pero no quería entender que ella estaba destinada a Sesshomaru y que hacia él sólo quedaba la amistad y la compasión.

--Kohaku!- ella le aferró por los hombros para forzarle a escucharla- no me puedes obligar a quedarme aquí! Por favor! Déjame ir! Debo encontrar a Sesshomaru!-

Pero él apartó sus manos de un manotazo y la miró furioso:

--te quedarás aquí hasta que yo lo crea conveniente! Serás mi esposa y serás la madre de mis hijos!no quiero volver a oir ni una palabra más de este asunto!- dicho esto se alejo por el bosque a buscar leña.

Kohaku sabía que en el fondo no estaba bien lo que hacía, su hermana seguro que se enfadaría..pero la quería tanto...que la quería proteger a toda costa de esos sentimientos tan locos que tenía hacia ese apestoso youkai. Él haría que volviera con los humanos...costara lo que costara..y si debía mantenerla presa hasta que se le metiera en la cabeza...que así fuera!

Cuando regresó la encontró acurrucada junto a la puerta de la cabaña. Ni siquiera le miró, estaba mirando al cielo, como si esperaba ver a su señor. Eso le enfureció, pero no dijo nada. Se metió en la casa y preparó las dos aves que había logrado cazar.

--toma, debes comer, tu hijo lo necesita- le dijo mientras le daba un cuenco con varios trozos generosos de carne. Rin sintió que realmente estaba hambrienta. Poco a poco recobraría sus fuerzas cuando eso ocurriera escaparía. Por el momento debía preocuparse por su bebé. Nacería para principios de invierno si todo iba bien.

* * *

No temía a Kohaku pero su estado demente le daba lástima y la confundía. Su humor variaba tanto!..una sola palabra podía convertir la conversación más agradable en una furiosa reprimenda. 

Habían pasado semanas desde que ocurrió el incendio, 3? 4?...Rin sintió de pronto que el niño y se movía dentro de ella, que tenía vida propia, y eso la instó a ser más fuerte. Por desgracia sus movimientos eran todavía más lentos... sería dificil escapar...Kohaku no la habia dejado sola ni un solo instante. Tan sólo en dos ocasiones había ido a la aldea y había encargado a un mononoke como Kirara que se encargara de su vigilacia.

Finalmente, harta de aquello, preocupada por su amo, desesperada por el temor, angustiada por no saber nada de Sesshomaru durante tanto tiempo se acercó a Kohaku para intentar de nuevo que la ayudara.

--por favor, Kohaku!..tú mejor que nadie tienes que saber qué es perder a tu familia!...ayúdame!-le pidió en un susurro mientras las primeras estrellas aprecían.

--tu familia!..yo soy ahora tu familia!- exclamó él 

--yo te quiero como a un amigo, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi pero..debo volver con Sesshomaru!...el me quiere...-decía Rin pero de pronto se vió firmemente sujeta por los hombros contrala pared exterior de la casa. Kohaku la miraba con furia y ella no pudo aguantarlo, apartó la vista.

--que te quiere?-gruñó terriblemente- que te quiere?..yo te quiero, maldita sea!-golpeó la pared con el puño, que pasó rozando su cabeza.Rin se encogió.- yo te amo, te salvé la vida! he cuidado de ti! qué más debo hacer! acaso debo tomarte también el cuerpo como lo hizo ese youkai!- sus palabras se estaban convirtiendo casi en gritos, su mirada le recorrió el cuerpo lascivamente.

Rin intentó fundirse con la pared..aquello estaba tomando muy mal camino. Intentó apartar a Kohaku pero éste la sujetó por las muñecas, apartándolas de él para luego besarla con furia. Notó sangre en su boca.

--así que es esto lo que querías?- gruñó el exterminador cuando apartó sus labios unos instantes. Luego volvió a besarla con renovada lujuria. Rin se debatió con fuerza, intentando apartarlo de ella pero eso sólo le incitó más.

Kohaku la obligó a tumbarse sobre el suelo, la tenía bajo él y aunque la barriga se interponía entre ellos la sorteó para besarla de nuevo, recorrer aquel dulce cuello con su lengua y morderle la oreja apasionadamente.

Rin se sentía desfallecer, tenía las muñecas magulladas de luchar y supo que no podría pararlo. Era demasiado fuerte, y ella en su estado no podría apartarlo. Cuando sintió que Kohaku se volcaba sobre ella, atrapándola con su peso mientras que la desnudaba con las manos y la acariciaba intimamente, no pudon reprimir las lágrimas y lloró de impotencia. No podia hacer nada para evitar ese sacrilegio, a pesar de que sus puños golpeaban una y otra vez los hombros del joven y pateaba su espalda, no se detendría.

--sesshomaru-sama..- imploró como en una oración, como siempre hacía en sus momentos de angustia..-..sesshomaru-sama!- su gemido se perdió en el viento.

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Bien, me alegro muuuuucho de que os haya gustado :D sois un verdadero encanto!**

**Siento mucho por alguien que tenga especial apego a Kohaku, no quiero ponerlo como el malo de la peli...por eso intento dar su punto de vista..pero no puedo evitarlo... :P**

**Paciencia para todo/as, a mi también me encantaría que hubiera cachorros...pero eso ya se verá ;) **

**De nuevo miles de gracias!**


	8. la furia

**OCTAVO CAPÍTULO**

Sango estaba preocupada por su hermano, hacia días que lo veía. Sabía que ya era todo un hombre hecho y derecho pero aún así no podía evitar estar muy pendiente de él...después de haberlo recuperado por los pelos de la mano de Naraku ahora no iba a permitir que cualquier banalidad se lo arrebatara.

--Miroku!- llamó a su marido que jugaba con los niños en el patio trasero de la casa. Lo encontró en el momento en que uno de los 3 pequeños, Mayuko ,la mayor; se disponía a lanzar una estrella ninja a una diana preparada para tal eso.

La pequeña, de tan sólo 11 años, ya era toda una exterminadora de demonios, Sango estaba muy orgullosa de ella.

El monje dejó a los niños con su entreno y caminó hacia su esposa.

--hace días que no veo a Kohaku... estoy preocupada... esa idea... parece que está obsesionado con Rin.., esa muchacha que va con Sesshomaru.. sé que está tramando algo..- le explicó ella.

-- no debes preocuparte, Kohaku ya es mayorcito para saber lo que debe hacer.. tiene cabeza para pensar..no creo que haga ninguna locura.. después de lo de Sesshomaru creo que comprendió que debía desistir de su empeño.. si hasta ha estado totalmente centrado en expulsar a los youkais hienas!...- su sonrisa quería ser tranquilizadora pero Sango podía leer en el fondo de sus ojos.. él tampoco estaba tranquilo.

La mujer suspiró y abrazándose a sí misma miró al bosque donde quizás se encontrara su hermano.  
Le daría unos días más, si no tenía noticias de él entonces iría a buscarle ella misma.

* * *

La expedición salió a mediodía, si Kohaku estaba en alguna parte debía ser en las lindes del bosque; estaba segura. 

Sango y Miroku iban a la cabeza de un grupo de exterminadores, al no haber tenido noticias de su hermano en varios días la mujer ya no pudo esperar más. Las breves visitas que le había hecho a la aldea para buscar cosas necesarias o pedir la ayuda de algún mononoke la dejaban aún más angustiada que si no las hubiera hecho.

Pronto Sango supo que su intuición no la había fallado y dió gracias al cielo por haber llegado a tiempo de que su hermano cometiera una de las mayores estupideces de su vida.

Caía la noche cuando llegaron al claro donde estaba la cabaña de los exterminadores.Los gruñidos y ruidos que pronto se convirtieron en una conversación a gritos les alertaron.  
La exterminadora se quedó unos instantes plantada como un árbol por la sorpresa al descubrir la escena.Por suerte su marido fue más rápìdo de reflejos. Cruzó el claro rápidamente, seguido de dos exterminadores más y apartó a Kohaku de un empujón de la muchacha que yacía en el suelo,con el kimono levantado hasta la cadera y que hasta ahora se había debatido inutilmente bajo él, sollozando y suplicando. 

--qué..!- exclamó el joven exterminador mientras se ponía de pie, con la mente turbada, el pulso acelerado y el deseo aún en sus venas. Al ver a su hermana Sango en el claro todo aquello desapareció y se quedó callado, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

No dijo nada cuando la mujer ayudó a incoporarse a una Rin aterrorizada, llorosa, magullada, temblorosa... y la consoló en un abrazo maternal.

--shhh..está bien..ya pasó...- la arrulló. Sango miró a Miroku significativamente y éste se acercó a Kohaku y con mano firme le arrastró fuera del claro hacia el bosque. Pronto se oyó un murmullo furioso en la espesura.

Por supuesto Rin no se dió cuenta de nada, sólo sentía dolor, ira y miedo. Kohaku la había atacado, sus pechos tenían marcas rojas por sus bruscas caricias, y sus blancas muñecas empezaban a adquirir un color amoratado.

Cuando sintió que Kohaku metía su sexo en ella había chillado con todas sus fuerzas, de dolor pero sobretodo de rabia.

A pesar de que el joven no había logrado acabar gracias la intervención de su hermana, Rin sabía que estaba herida y que si no le daban algo para reducir la hemorragia perdería al niño. Sango, evidentemente, también lo sabía, por eso en cuanto vió el estado de la joven y la sangre entre sus piernas reaccionó rápido. Había que ayudarla!

--Kawaki!-exclamó- rápido necesito que me encuentres unas hojas de sauce blanco para detener la hemorragia!- luego con voz que intentaba ocultar su miedo se dirigió a Rin- tumbate,no te muevas... el niño estará bien, no te preocupes...-

Al cabo de poco rato Rin estaba tomando una infusión de hojas de sauce blanco, se sentía un poco mejor, al menos el dolor intenso había desaparecido para dejar paso a un dolor más amortiguado pero más duradero. Y lo mejor era que la hemorragia estaba desapareciendo.

--estás mejor?- preguntó Sango. Una hoguera crepitaba cerca de ellas,los exterminadores estaban algo alejados..sabían que necesitaban intimidad. Rin asintió, aún estaba algo pálida.- el niño está bien?- de nuevo la respuesta fue afirmativa, el niño se movía dentro de ella con fuerza, como si también estuviera alterado por el curso de los acontecimientos.

--Kohaku..?.- musitó Rin sin mirarla a la cara..una pregunta sin acabar.

--tranquila, no te preocupes por él. No volverá a molestarte. Se ha ido ya.- Sango estaba aun aturdida por todo aquello. ¿cómo era posible que su hermano hubiera llegado a aquellos extremos? Sentía lástima por Rin, era tan joven! De momento debían llevarla a la aldea para cuidar de ella, en su estado no se podía mover mucho. Se veía claramente que a penas le quedaban uno o dos meses para dar a luz.

--Mañana por la mañana te llevaré a la aldea, allí te curarás y te ayudaré en lo que sea cuando llegue el momento- le explicó sango intentando consolarla. No sabía cómo había llegado Rin hasta allí pero estaba segura de que no había sido por voluntad propia.

-- pero mi señor Sesshomaru me espera! Debe estar preoupado.. él luchaba contra las hienas..quién sabe si...- no expresó su mayor miedo. No podía estar muerto, era imposible!

-- Rin, estará bien, Sesshomaru es uno de los youkais más poderosos que conozco..pero las hienas también son fuertes..debe centrarse totalmente en ello.. tú sólo dificultarías su avance en tu estado. Además ...ese cachorro..él seguro que desea que viva..- Sango había adivinado que el bebé era de su señor, la comprendía y quería ayudarla.

Rin entendió su intención y supo que tenía razón. Tenía que ser fuerte para dar a luz ese cachorro; su señor tenía que estar orgulloso de ella.

* * *

Sesshomaru se estaba volviendo loco de dolor y desesperación..pero sobretodo de furia.. podía sentir su presencia cerca, por fin había localizado el olor de Rin y le estaba diciendo a gritos que estaba en peligro. Su aroma estaba mezclado con un intenso miedo y la ira...y eso le preocupaba y enfadaba sobremanera. 

Pero lo peor de todo era que no podía llegar a hasta ella, silenciosamente, mientras esquivaba un nuevo ataque del líder de las hienas, lanzó un ruego al aire: Aguanta!

Ese maldito youkai había escogido el peor momento para atacarle por sorpresa; tras llevar días buscando por el bosque rastros de Rin se encontró con un numeroso ejército de hienas, aunque sólo hubiera sido eso las habría aniliquilado con penas y pesares; pero se añadía además que allí estaba su cabecilla ...que no era enemigo al que subestimar.

La debilidad de los últimos días le hacía mella, estaba agotado, tenía numerosas heridas... en resumidas cuentas, no era su mejor momento para acabar con aquella molestia youkai. Para colmo el repugante monstruo no le dejaba ninguna salida, era un combate a muerte, uno de los dos acabaría allí sus días.

El tiempo apremiaba, sabía que no le quedaba mucho, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, si no acababa con aquella tontería nunca llegaría junto a Rin.

La impotencia de conocer este sentimiento le hacía luchar de manera desesperada, muy impropia de él; por eso no lograba acabar con el youkai.

Si seguía así aún podría aguantar unos días antes de que llegaran refuerzos, pero quizás para su Rin sería demasiado tarde..

Apartando ese pensamiento odioso lanzó otro mordisco a las patas de la hiena, dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.

* * *

Rin se instaló en casa de Sango y Miroku, no había vuelto a ver a Kohaku desde aquel fatídico día, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Se estaba recobrando poco a poco de sus heridas y sentía cómo el cachorro crecía dentro suyo. El viento frío hacía caer las hojas, el tiempo era deprimente, como su ánimo. 

Si todo iba bien en poco menos de un mes traería a su hijo al mundo...y si conservaba la esperanza, Sesshomaru estaría con ella para verlo.

Pero los días pasaban y el youkai no aparecía y Rin temió lo peor. Confiaba plenamente en él pero las dudas la corroían. Las hienas eran poderosas, y el clan de los perros a pesar de ser fuerte, era poco numeroso..

Tenía que ser fuerte, la vendría a buscar!- pensaba la joven, apartando los negros pensamientos, acariciando su vientre.

Sango y Miroku estaban de viaje, les habían llegado noticias de que Kagome, su amiga de hacía años, acababa de dar a luz su tercer cachorro. Sango le prometió estar pronto de vuelta, puesto que sabía que Rin no tardaría en dar a luz.

Corrían rumores por el pueblo de que una nueva horda de enemigos venía hacia el poblado y estaban organizándose para la lucha. Kohaku estaba al mando de los exterminadores. No se había vuelto a dirigir a ella; ni acercado, estaba demasiado ocupado preparando la defensa, .. casi parecía que lo hubiera tomado como un asunto personal.

* * *

Cuando por fin la hiena cayó Sesshomaru gruñó de placer, pero no tuvo tiempo para nada más. Sus hombres habían llegado al cabo de unos días y por fin había podido centrarse en el jefe. 

Había sido muy dura la lucha, aquel cretino se regeneraba constantemente, y sus dientes eran endiabladamente afilados..pero Sessh finalemente logró atrapar con sus colmillos la yugular del youkai hiena y hacerle caer.

Jaken le miraba preocupado:

--mi señor!- su voz llorosa expresaba su dolor- estáis muy malherido! Descansad, por favor! Ella está en el poblado de los exterminadores..en vuestro estado no podréis hacerles frente! Estáis muy malherido!- para poner en duda su poder realmente veía verse espantoso. Y en verdad era así. Su kimono siempre impecable ahora estaba machado de rojo, regueros de sangre le recorrían el cuerpo, pero la fiereza de su mirada aún era terrible. Rin le estaba esperando, tenía que sacarala de allí.

--te crees que no lo sé?.. pero esos estúpidos humanos no me detendrán..- aún conservaba su arrogancia. Jaken lanzó un sollozo al aire. El encuentro con Kohaku y su señor sería inevitable..e indudablemente decisivo.

Todo aquello le recordaba terriblemente a la noche en que murió el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha y esperaba que su amo también se hubiera dado cuenta..y que lo tomara como una premonición. Acaso estaba destinado a compartir el destino de su padre?

Temía por su señor, nunca le había visto tan malherido. Pero no pudo hacer nada para retenerle ,Sesshomaru ya se elevaba por los aires, dispuesto a afrontar su destino...cualquiera que fuera..

* * *

**Hola!**

**Disculpad de nuevo el retraso.. tengo bastante trabajo ultimamente y no me puedo dedicar todo lo que quisiera al fic..**

**En cuanto a vuestros reviews..ya sé que soy malvada.. ya dije que lo sentía mucho por quién sintiera simpatía por Kohaku... pero esta vez los malos no van a ser los de siempre.. :D **

**Quien haya visto la película de "la espada que domina el mundo" sin duda encontrará semejanzas con mi historia, había pensado que sería irónico hacer que padre e hijo compartieran el mismo destino (evidentemente el final aun está por decidir, no os adelantéis!) de esta manera quería intentar dar a Sesshomaru la oportunidad de ponerse en la piel de su padre.. así dejaría de despreciarle por lo que consideraba un error.**

**Bueno, de nuevo mil gracias por los comentarios a todos/as! Así da gusto escribir!**


	9. kitkat

HOLA!

hacia muucho tiempo que no podia entrar..lamentablemente esteverano perdi mi ordenador (se lo llevaron) y no he podido conectarme para seguir la historia... ainx...que pena!

pero bueno, ahora que tengo un poquito más de tiempo me pondre enseguida que veo que hay gente que quiere saber que ocurre :D

he hecho unas cuantas actualizaciones y pequeños cambios (correcciones) en los capitulos. nuevos capitulos? pronto pronto.. la idea de como continuar ya la tengo ahora solo falta plasmarla.

por cierto, a gente que le gusten personajes secundarios voy a escribir una nueva historia: la historia de Inutaisho e Izayoi: como se conocieron. .. pero esto sera proximanente :P

muchisimas gracias... muchas muchas muchas! por los reviwes... sois muy amables, me alegro que os guste mi historia e intentare no defraudaros.

como siempre admito criticas constructivas y opiniones (por ahora se que todo el mundo tiene ideas asesinas contra kohaku.. no se porque... ;) ..)

GRACIAS! hasta pronto!


	10. el ataque

**NOVENO CAPÍTULO**

Rin oyó los gritos en el patio, había mucho ajetreo ...acaso habian atacado ya?

-que ocurre?-preguntó a uno de los sirvientes que corria por el patio con cara de susto

-se acerca! viene el youkai!...el enorme perro demonio del que Kohaku habló!- no dió más explicaciones , ya había desaparecido de su vista.

¿un youkai enorme¿un perro?..-Sesshomaru!- se le escapó la exclamación; el corazón le empezó a latir muy deprisa y la piel se le erizó. Recogiéndose el kimono se dirigió lo más deprisa que su estado le permitía hacia la entrada, donde estaban controlando la barricada.

Allí vió que se había calado fuego en uno de los establos, nada grave, puesto que ya estaba controlado.Dirigiendo la defensa estaba Kohaku, que gritaba órdenes a los arqueros que repelían al agresor.

-Kohaku!- Rin se acercó al exterminador por primera vez desde aquella vez en el bosque. Primero no pareció verla, cuando la muchacha volvió a tirarle de la manga el joven la miró y frunció el ceño.

-que haces aqui! nos estan atacando!- le gritó en medio del jaleo que había en el patio

-está aquí verdad!-preguntó ella mirándole con furia- sabes perfectamente que esta lucha es innecesaria! me quiere a mí! vas a enfrentar a todo tu pueblo a la furia de Sesshomaru!-

-vete, no debes estar aquí!- dijo Kohaku ignorando sus palabras- Yukio, llévatela adentro, no debe estar aquí, no dejes que salga de la casa!- después de ordenar esto a uno de los hombres le dió la espalda para volver a centrarse en la lucha..

Rin, no pudo evitar verse arrastrada hasta la casa y encerrada en la habitación desde donde sólo podía oir amortiguadamente el combate. Por mucho que suplicó, lloró e imploró nadie la escuchó. Kohaku aun era respetado en aquella aldea...y más en aquellos momentos en que veían peligrar sus vidas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru gruñó al recibir una nueva oledada de flechas, aquel maldito exterminador estaba acabando con su paciencia. Por fin podía sentir a Rin con total nitidez y eso le hacía enloquecer más.

Era un youkai con sangre poderosa, no se podía dejar llevar por la parte animal..debía controlarse o acabaría como el idiota de su hermano: siendo una fiera descontrolada. Eso era lo que los diferenciaba; él jamás perdería los nervios pero el hanyou necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para que la parte demoníaca no le poseyera por completo y le convirtiera en una bestia.

Miró lo que le esparaba: una barricada de piedras, altos muros que rodeaban el pueblo...y a toda su gente dispuesta a defender el atacaque de lo que ellos creían era un enemigo mortal.

Por una vez él no era el malo, el enemigo..sino simplemente quería lo suyo. Le habían arrebatado todo: primero su madre le había dejado, luego su padre se había puesto de parte de los humanos, luego su hermanose había quedado con la parte de la herencia que le pertocaba...y ahora..ahora que había encontrado de nuevo la paz...querían quitarle aquello que más deseaba:Rin.

No lo permitiría. No quería acabar con aquella gente...sólo quería sentir el cuerpo de Kohaku destrozado entre sus dientes. Ese era su único objetivo... había hecho daño a Rin, había atrevido a poseer a su pareja! cada vez que lo pensaba la furia le recorría, no quería hacer una carnicería pero si era necesaria para matar a ese chico y recuperar a Rin..lo haría..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pronto la muralla tembló, muchos de los hombres que había sobre ella cayeron, se estaba resquebrajando. El caos era impresionante, había heridos por todas partes y cuando el youkai se introdujo en el patio de un salto, mcuhos más huyeron despavoridos. Pocos fueron los valientes que permanecieron en su lugar.

El perro youkai tenía un aspecto lamentable, muy malherido pero eso sólo acentuaba su fiereza. Atacó despiadadamente a todo aquel que se interpuso en su camino; ignorado flechas y lanzas.

Kohaku dirigía el contraataque , pronto vió que los pocos hombres que quedaban no serían suficientes para parar a aquella fiera.. si esto le importó no dió muestras de ellos.. no pensaba en las vidas que estaba sacrificando...sólo quería acabar con Sesshomaru.

Cuando Sessh le vió se lanzó contra él. A duras penas pudo detener las acometidas del youkai con sus armas arrojadizas. Kohaku recibió un mordisco en el hombro que le desgarró ropa y carne, pero aún así no se detuvo. Uno de los dos moriría. El joven le respondió lanzando una de las armas que se clavó profundamente en el costado derecho del demonio, Sesshomaru gruñó pero no desisitió en su ataque.

Entonces en el climax de la batalla, cuando Sesshomaru ya tenía a Kohaku entre sus garras, desarmado y derrotado... dispuesto para acabar con aquella vida ruin y despreciable.. la hoja de una espada que conocia demasiado bien detuvo el mordisco que debía acabar con todo.

--Sesshomaru! detente!.. es suficiente!-- la voz de su hermano, Inuyasha ,sonó clara en el patio, deteniendo el tiempo durante unos instantes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**lo prometido es deuda, por fin he podido colgar la continuación..parece mentira... no se cómo he podido sobrevivir sin ordenador tantos meses!**

**de nuevo debo daros muchas gracias por los animos y los reviws... de verdad.. me hacen continuar y me animan :D GRACIASSSSSSSS**

**este capítulo consta de la lucha feroz que hay entre dos de los personajes centrales... no siento especial odio hacia Kohaku y no me gustaría que os quedárais con esa impresión.. no se, simplemente quería reflejar que los malos no son siempre los mismo.. que a veces no hay malos ni buenos sino que cada uno tiene sus razones (sean justas o no)..**

**espero que os guste .. pronto veremos el desenlace ;)**


	11. la cicatriz

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

La voz de Inuyasha detuvo el combate durante unos instantes. Cuando Sesshomaru se repuso de la sorpresa inicial lo primero que sintió fue confusión y luego rabia.

¿cómo creía tener el derecho de deterle?Aquel estúpido hanyou llorón y débil, que le había retado más de una vez... ¿quién se creía que era!

--estúpido!...no te metas en esto!..- gruñó el youkai dispuesto a matar a un Kohaku malherido que hacía esfuerzos por alejarse arrastrandose.-- se lo advertí, jamás debió arrabatarme lo que me pertenecía!..o es que acaso has perdido la memoria...hermano?-- la úlima palabra estaba tan cargada de desprecio que Inuyasha palideció de rabia.

Recordaba demasiado bien lo ocurrido, instintivamente se llevo la mano a la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara y gruñó. No era el dolor de la herido lo que más le había traumatizado sino el orgullo herido. En aquella batalla realmente había tenido muy mala suerte..

-------------FLASHBACK------------------------------

--Bestia inmunda! muere!...-- gritó Inuyasha antes de atacar. La lucha con Naraku apenas unas semanas que había acabado y estaba aun malherido pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por el inútil de su hermano. Sesshomaru no perdía oportunidad de atacarle. La razón?...cualquiera era buena.. según el youkai le había arrebatadao la victoria cuando estaba a punto de dar con el terrible demonio...

Los dos sabían que no era más que un pretexto para poder saldar las cuentas que desde hacía tiempo tenían pendientes... debían solucionarlo ya.

Pero la esperanza de poder ganar se iba desvaneciendo en Inuyasha a medida que se sucedían los ataques.. él aún tenía heridas recientes mientras que su hermano conservaba toda la fuerza. Además se le añadía la furia...aquel demonio interno que le corroia y luchaba por adueñarse de su conciencia.

No estaba en condiciones de seguir y lo sabía.

Cuando Sesshomaru logró desarmarle con uno de sus ataques con el látigo venenoso sintió que la bestia le podía y se dejó llevar por ella. Así, animalizado, luchó a la desesperada sin nada que pudiera detenerle.

El youkai se asombró y casi tuvo miedo puesto que Inuyasha era terrible en aquel estado...si no lo paraba pronto podría incluso acabar con él. Pero tuvo un golpe de suerte; aquella humana metomentodo llegó justo a tiempo

--Inuyasha!- chilló aterrorizada al verle en aquel estado

Eso fue lo que le hizo dudar.. aquel instante de vacilación le costó días de recuperación. El látigo restalló hiriéndole profundamente en la cara. El hanyou cayó inconsciente con el rostro totalmente ensangrentado.

Kagome horrorizada corrió a socorrrerle; llevaba el arco en la mano y la Shikkon colgada al cuello. Ahora era una sacerdotisa muy uy poderosa... le miró desafiándolo a acercarse a Inuyasha..-- atrévete siquiera a levantar de nuevo tu mano y perderás algo más que tu brazo-- gritó llena de furia y miedo; pero Sesshomaru había tenido suficiente. Se alejó dejando que el perro se lamiera sus heridas...

-----------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------------------

Incluso ahora resultaba insoportable el recuerdo; no lo había vuelto a ver en años... tantos años que había tenido tiempo de serenarse, recuperarse, establecerse...

pero también fue gracias a eso que todo fue como fue...estuvo tanto tiempo débil y Kagome sufrió tanto por el que acabó por reconocer sus sentimientos... él mismo sintió que era ella la que le daba fuerzas... que no podría vivir sin ella no estaba... y bueno..al final acabó haciéndola su esposa...habia formado una familia y hacía apenas unos días su mujer le había dado otro cachorro.. --Kagome-- pensó en la muchacha..ahora era ya toda una mujer.. y él ya no era aquel hanyou impulsivo y violento..

En cierta manera casi debía estar agradecido a su insoportable hermano.

--basta!--repitió. Kohaku se había puesto a una distancia prudencial mientras Sesshomaru tenía su atención puesta en Inu.

--no voy a hacer caso de tus tonterías, lárgate!-- gruñó el youkai.

De pronto dos figuras aparecieron de entre el caos de los destrozos y el jaleo de la batalla... Sango acompañaba del brazo a Rin.

El corazón de Sesshomaru...si alguna vez había dado muestras de tenerlo...latió más deprisa. Rin estaba pálida pero corrió junto a él. La enorme barriga la empequeñecía... estaba madura como una fruta a punto de caer... tan dulce y tierna...

--Sesshomaru-sama!-- su voz, tanto tiempo añorada le llamó..como lo hacía en aquellas noches en que la hacía suya una y otra vez...

Rin sentía sus piernas endebles, estaba tan preocupada... su señor tenía un aspecto lamentable; pero la alegría de volver a verle fue tan inmesa que corrió junto a él sin dudarlo. Dejando a Sango se acercó al temible youkai dispuesta a saludarle..

--no!...no permitiré que seas de ese demonio!-- el grito desgarró el cielo.

De pronto todo pareció ir muy lento: El asombro en los ojos de Sango;la sorpresa en la cara de Rin que se detuvo a media carrera al ver que se acercaba la hoja de una espada rápidamente hacia ella... un gruñido de furia, un grito de pánico, el frío acero cortando la carne..la sangre caliente derramándose por el suelo..

El tiempo volvió a correr y un silencio, aún más terrible se hizo en el patio.

**Buenas!**

**ahí va otro capítulo! espero que os haya gustado también... esta interesante? ... pronto veréis el desenlace.. no os adelantéis!**

**no me cansare de daros las gracias por todos los reviws que me dejais! sois geniales!**

**un beso muy fuerte!**

**por cierto: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	12. la muerte

**CAPÍTULO 11**

El tiempo volvió a correr en aquella terrible escena.

Kohaku se dejó caer al suelo sorprendido por lo ocurrido. Jamás había pensado que esto debía acabar así.

La espada le sobresalía por la espalda atravesando supulmón derechode lado a lado. La sangre teñía su ropa tan rápidamente como la vida se le iba por los labios.Se dejó caer al suelo, mirándo sorprendido cómo la empuñadura de ColmilloPerforacero, la espada de Inuyasha ,estaba hundida en él.

Sango cayó de rodillas junto a su hermano. La sorpresa aun no había dejado lugar al dolor.

-hermano! no,..no te muevas...shhh...te pondrás bien...- le acunaba mientras trataba desesperadamente de aferrar la vida del muchacho.

Sesshomaru sujetó a una Rin desfalleciente, la apoyó contra él. La joven no podía dejar de mirar cómo se le iba la vida a aquel que un día había sido su amigo.

Miroku apareció en aquellos instantes. Por fortuna había tenido la precaución de dejar a los niños con Kagome, lejos de la guerra; de esta manera no tendrían que presenciar aquel horrible expectáculo. Se quedó junto a Sango, sin atreverse a tocarla siquiera.

Inuyasha , no podía dar crédito a lo que veía tampoco. Su mano, temblorosa, cayó a su costado.Hasta hacía unos instantes habia estado empuñando la espada que ahora era la causa de la muerte del joven.

-...Kohaku... yo..yo...- no le salían las palabras.

-Inuyasha...-llamó Kohaku débilmente mientras un hilillo de sangre se le escapaba entre los labios. El hanyou se inclinó a oir lo que decía.- gracias.. gracias...a ti, me he dado cuenta... me has librado de la locura que me invadía...- tosió y todo su cuerpo se combulsionó.

-Kohaku!- exclamó Sango entre lágrimas de dolor e impotencia- calla, calla!... no te esfuerces..no me dejes hermano!..-

Sesshomaru podía ver cómo los heraldos de la muerte se acercaban para llevarse al inframundo al desdichado... se dió la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse y alejar a Rin de todo pero la mano de la joven le detuvo. No le dijo nada pero su mirada bastó para saber que le estaba haciendo una súplica muda.

No podía ser, que después de tanto dolor como había causado aquel exterminador aún quisiera que le salvara la vida. Sesshomaru poco entendía de sentimientos humanos, de hecho los despreciaba... pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eran éstos los que más amaba de Rin.

-por favor, Sesshomaru -sama!-musitó Rin suplicante.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y le hizo una señal para que mirara a su amigo moribundo.

-Sesshomaru... esto no podía acabar de otra forma...ha sido una lucha justa.Gracias, a ti, Inuyasha por acabar con esta carga..y a ti Sesshomaru... por dejarme descansar en paz. Cuida por mi a Rin.- Estas últimas frases le dejaron agotado. Dejó caer la cabeza en el regazo de Sango, que temblaba entre sollozos.

El youkai vio cómo los pequeños espíritus se llevaban el alma del atormentado Kohaku hacia su viaje al más allá pero no hizo el menor gesto de querer sacar al espada que aún estaba a tiempo de salvarle de su destino.

Sango lanzó un quedo gemido de pena y frustración mientras abrazaba a su hermano. Miroku se acercó y tomándola por los hombros intentó consolarla de alguna manera, tan llena de pena se veía.

Rin se sentía mareada. Sus ojos estaban empañados por unas lágrimas que se negaban a salir... no soportaba saber que ella había sido la causa de aquella muerte. Quizás no la causa física pero sí su destrucción mental. No quería enfrentarse al rostro surcado en lágrimas de aquella que la había cuidado tan solícitamente, de aquella Sango hundida por el dolor.

Para su sorpresa se vió implorando al youkai por la vida de aquel que la había deshonrado, de aquel que un día la salvó de las manos de Naraku.

-Mi señor..- empezó mirándole fijamente, con las manos cerradas fuertemente a sus costados, como haciendo acopio de un valor que no sabía siquiera que tenía - Sesshomaru-sama... os lo suplico... por favor... usad vuestra espada, por piedad-

Sesshomaru sintió en aquel instante un pinchazo en lo más hondo de sí, no supo nunca si había sido su orgullo o su corazón. Su voz sonó fría, más fría que de costumbre para Rin que le conocía bien.

-Ese hombre ahora descansa por fin.Tuvo lo que buscaba- y dando media vuelta se dispuso a marcharse cuando una mano le detuvo.

Rin, por primera vez desde que conocía a su señor, hizo algo que jamás hasta ahora había siquiera llegado a imaginar: le contradijo.

-NO! mi señor, por favor! no dejéis que se lo lleven, os lo suplico! - la joven todavía tenía entre sus dedos las fina tela del kimono de él.

Sesshomaru se soltó bruscamente y dejándola atrás murmuró:

-Ahora es libre. Y tú también.- Su silueta se perdió tras la muralla.

La luna ya brillaba en el cielo cuando por fin se encontraron todos en el interior de la casa. Incinerarian el cuerpo del difunto a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto estuviera preparado adecuadamente su cadaver.

Los ánimos eran muy bajos, Inuyasha todavía no podía creer lo ocurrido...aunque Sango nada le reprochó, puesto que había sido un desafortunado incidente, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Rin todavía más desolada..no sólo había perdido un antiguo amigo sino que ahora se encontraba sin su razón de ser: Sesshomaru.

Sango, levantó la cabeza y miró a Rin:

- ..si no hubieras... si no hubieras aparecido... en la vida de mi hermano... esto jamás hubiera ocurrido...- Miroku la abrazó para consolarla y mirando a Rin intentó disculpar las duras palabras de su esposa. Tenía que buscar a alquien para echarle las culpas de lo ocurrido.

-...lo siento...- Rin no tenía más lágrimas para dar. Se levantó dispuesta a acostarse. Aunque había podido entender la actitud de Sesshomaru, el hecho de que a ella le negara aquel simple favor le dolió en lo más profundo. Kohaku ya no representaba ningún peligro para él... porqué, entonces, no le había salvado?... tanta rabia había en él?.. acaso no la amaba?... todo eran dudas en su cabeza... cuando de pronto...

-...¡ la araña¡la araña diabólica!...- se oyó una voz, gritando horrorizada por la casa.

Rin se puso rápidamente en pie y abrió al puerta corrediza de su habitación. El monje pasó junto a ella como una exalación.

-Miroku¿qué ocurre?- el monje no se detuvo para responderle apresuradamente:

-¡ha vuelto, la araña diabólica, Naraku ha vuelto!- y desapareció en las sombras, camino del gran salón de la casa, donde estaban velando el cuerpo de Kohaku.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**PERDON!**

**siento mucho, muchísimo la espera. lamento mucho no poder actualizar tan amenudo como quisiera ..peor no tengo internet como creo que ya dije y me es imposible ponerme.**

**tardo bastante en redactar esta historia porque muchas veces las ideas me vienen de golpe...y cuando llevo un trozo escrito...de pronto lo borro y vuelvo a empezar porque se me ha ocurrido algo que creo que es mejor..**

**ainx... soy un caso...**

**GRACIAS, de verdad, muchas GRACIAS, a aquells que siguen leyendome. Es lo que me anima a continuar! (a pesar de que me haya repetido hasta la saciedad es cierto!)**

**PD: lo siento por aquellos a los que os gusta Kohaku... nunca llueve al gusto de todos /**


	13. resurreccion

**Antes de nada: pido mil perdones por el retraso tan monumental de la historia. Como ya le he comentado a alguien me he quedado estancada buscando un buen final. Creo haberlo encontrado, así que ahí va la continuación y lo que serán los últimos capítulos.**

**Espero que os gusten! Muchas gracias por leerme y por la paciencia!**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

En la sala donde se velaba el cuerpo de Kohaku ahora había un caos de flores desperdigadas, velas apagadas y el lugar donde había estado el cadáver ahora estaba vacío. Una risa que recordaban muy bien aquellos que habían luchado hacía años contra Naraku sonaba en la sala.

Sango se quedó paralizada, en aquel momento estaba sintiendo que le venían a la memoria tantos recuerdos y sentimientos…que por desgracia no eran agradables.

Naraku significaba dolor, sufrimiento, lágrimas, sangre,..pero sobretodo muerte.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de llorar a su hermano, tan sólo hacía unas horas que había fallecido, no le había dado tiempo si quiera a enfriarse! NO ERA JUSTO!

En el momento en el que dejaron el cuerpo en el salón para velarlo supo que algo no funcionaba, pero estaba rota por el dolor, no sentía más que la pérdida.

De pronto, en medio del silencio de la noche, un olor llenó la sala. No era incienso, era muy real y dulzón, repugnante. Era el olor a descomposición que cada vez se hacía más y más intenso mientras, para sorpresa de Sango el cuerpo de Kohaku empezaba a brilla bajo la sábana.

-Kohaku!...-gritó Sango desgarrada cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermano elevarse y levitar. Era grotesco ver esa cara pálida, casi azulada, con graves cortes en el cuerpo, con una mueca antinatural, parecía que sonreía como burlándose de ella.

Y cuando oyó la voz…lo supo…..había regresado:

-Jejejeje…qué pasa, hermanita? No te alegras verme.-.?- decía la boca muerta. Aquel tono de sorna, aquella voz que la había atemorizado tantos y tantos años y que todavía hoy la recordaba en sus pesadillas volvía a ser real:

Sango tras haber comprendido lo que ocurría había salido de su estado de shock, de angustia ,para dar rienda suelta a la rabia... Kohaku, con el rostro desfigurado y la mortaja cubriéndole a penas el cuerpo flotaba por los aires, mostrando su horrible secreto: la araña diabólica, símbolo del antiguo bandido Oniguma, lucía en su espalada más visible que nunca.

Shippo, al igual que Miroku y su esposa, sentian que era como una pesadilla hecha realidad. Una historia que creían acabada y que ahora regresaba de la forma más dolorosa.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de golpe dando paso a un Inuyasha con la espada desenvainada, dispuesto a la lucha. Pero lo que vio lo dejó mudo por unos instantes.

-Inuyasha….que bien…mi viejo amigo…te sienta bien esa cicatriz…-resonó la voz en tono burlesco

-..qué demonios…?- miró a Sango sin comprender pero no encontró más que sorpresa y horror- …qué haces aquí?¿cómo es posible?-dijo finalmente- Naraku! Tú, otra vez! Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas!- exclamó Inuyasha con rabia mientras desenvainaba la Colmillo-perforacero.

-¡Jajajaja!-rió de nuevo aquel ser horrendo- ¿me echabas de menos?..me ha costado mucho volver pero los mismos sentimientos que me crearon en un inicio del bandido Oniguma ...la lujuria, los celos, la envidia... me han hecho renacer gracias a Kohaku. Jajajaja!- se regocijó el youkai.

-No! No puede ser! Eras tú todo el tiempo!- exclamó acusadoramente Sango-

-Mmmm...no quisiera llevarme todo el mérito... reconozco que si Kohaku no hubiera debilitado sus defensas con esos sentimientos tan profundamente perversos jamás hubiera podido volver a su conciencia y ganado fuerzas poco a poco...- explicó con burla Naraku- ..pero claro, era demasiado cabezota, no quería morirse y dejarme tomar el control ..jajajajaj...pero gracias a ti, Inuyasha, pude permitirme acabar mi plan!-

-Serás...Maldito!-gruñó Shippo, ahora hecho un hombre, dispuesto para el combate.

- tsk tsk...-negó Naraku con una sonrisa indulgente- ..si os alivia saberlo os diré que fui yo quien arrancó la espada de las manos de Inuyasha con el poder que había adquirido y así poder hacerme con el control total del cuerpo de este desgraciado. Jajajajaja!-

-Así que fue eso!- Inuyasha recordó que todavía no sabía cómo había ocurrido aquello, se encontró en segundos de tener la espada en la mano a estar clavaba en Kohaku... un sentimiento de alivió le recorrió para luego sentirse furioso, esta vez debería acabar definitivamente con aquello.- Basta de charla! Te voy a enviar al infierno!-

Con esta declaración se lanzó con la espada contra el cadáver poseído de Kohaku, Sango, Miroku y Shippo no tardaron en unirse, esa debía ser la batalla última y final.

Pronto la habitación no fue más que escombros, la lucha se fue trasladando por los rincones de la casa; sala tras sala, destruyendo todo a su paso mientras Naraku repelía los ataques de los 4 amigos.

Pero el monstruo no era ni una sombra del poder que había tenido antes...estaba muy débil y lo sabía. A no ser que se hiciera con sangre más poderosa no podría seguir luchando con el cuerpo de ese cadáver que ya se estaba descomponiendo.

Naraku sabía que pronto acabarían con él si no encontraba la manera de escapar... tenía que huir hasta recuperar fuerzas y planear algo más sutil...

En un ataque desesperado hizo que una parte del techo de la sala donde estaban se hundiera y en la confusión del momento sobresalió por los aires y se dispuso a huir.

-No huyas maldito! Lucha!- le llego la voz de Inuyasha detrás, cerca pero no lo suficiente.

Mientras ,en la casa Sango, Miroku y Shippo salieron de los escombros con dificultad ayudados por algunos de los sirvientes que ahora empezaban a salir.

Rin también había salido de su habitación, donde había estado oculta para no ser una molestia.

-Qué..?- empezó a preguntar pero fue interrumpida por Sango

-Naraku, ha vuelto... fue todo...por su culpa..- jadeaba pero la rabia brillaba en sus ojos mientras miraba el cielo, por donde había huido el monstruo.

Naraku sentía que en aquella casa había una fuerza que le podría ser de ayuda... pero estaba...escondida...como oculta.. debía encontrarla para hacerse con ella y así acrecentar su poder.

La había sentido cuando Kohaku todavía estaba vivo muy cerca a veces... y ahora notaba que estaba ahí...a su alrededor... ELLA!

La puerta de la habitación de Rin se abrió de pronto para dar paso al Kohaku poseído, a un Naraku desesperado...

-Kohaku!...-exclamó Rin llena de horror-

-Eres tú!, tú me daras en poder que necesito!jajajajaja!- el monstruo sintiendo que sus enemigos le pisaban los talones se apresuró para capturar a la forcejeante joven y sacarla en volandas de allí.

La casa estaba a punto de derrumbarse de tantas brechas que tenía, para cuando Inuyasha y sus amigos lograron llegar era demasiado tarde: no había ni rastro de Naraku ni de Rin en medio de aquella habitación en ruinas.

El olor de los dos había quedado oculto a causa del polvo levantado, el hanyou debería esperar a que se posara aquella polvareda antes de emprender una búsqueda más exhaustiva.

Algo más tarde Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo estaban reunidos para planear el siguiente movimiento y pensar en lo sucedido hasta el momento.

- Esto es terrible... Naraku...de nuevo... no puedo creerlo...- murmuró un joven Shippo

-sí..pero no es lo que era... habéis notado?...estaba muy débil...es nuestra oportunidad.. antes de que reúna fuerzas de nuevo! Si logra absorver a un youkai poderoso será nuestro fin...- decía Miroku intentando ver todos los puntos posibles.

-Hermano...-murmuró Sango, que todavía sentía el dolor de la pérdida.- vengaré su muerte!-

Inuyasha permanecía callado... pensando en las palabras de Miroku:

-Pero... para qué llevarse a Rin? Con eso sólo conseguirá atraer a Sesshomaru...y evidentemente no podrá con él...-

-No, con el amo no logrará acabar pero el niño que espera Rin será un hanyou con sangre muy poderosa... y no podrá hacer nada contra Naraku ya que es un bebé- djo una voz salida de la noche.

Jaken había seguido a su amo a la batalla pero él ya no estaba allí, así que se mantuvo oculto hasta aquel momento; aguardando la oportunidad pero al ver lo que estaba sucendienco se horrorizó y cuando comprendió las intenciones de Naraku sintió todavía más temor.

-Es verdad!-exclamó Miroku- si logra absorver a ese bebé será terrible porque sus fuerzas aumentarán considerablamente.-

-pero... si sólo será un niño!- dijo Inusyaha.

-sí pero la sangre de esa criatura es poderosa. Ten en cuenta que Sesshomaru es uno de los youkais más fuertes que hay... a pesar de que sus bástagos sean hanyous tendrán una fuerza espiritual sorprendente!- explicó una Sango cada vez más preocupada por aquella perspectiva.

-debemos encontrar a Rin antes de que tenga al niño!ella no podrá defenerle en su estado... esto es terrible!- gimió jaken. Pensaba en su amo, debía decírselo inmediatamente!

Inuyasha además de sus tres amigos partieron a la mañana siguiente en busca del rastro de Rin, tenían poco margen de tiempo. La joven estaba ya en su noveno mes, debía parir en breve quizás en días...


	14. sacrificio

TRECE

Rin despertó en una cueva, olía a podredumbre, a muerte. Cuando abrió los ojos vio ,a lo que había sido Kohaku, parado en medio del claro con la cara vuelta hacia el cielo; como esperando.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella había despertado le dijo:

-¿No te alegras de volver a ver a tu amigo?-

-NO!- gritó Rin asustada, asqueada- ¿Cómo has podido..? Kohaku ya sufrió bastante, maldito seas!-

-No lo suficiente- rió Naraku, en la cara desfigurada había una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa- Voy a acabar con vosotros de una vez por todas, quiero enviar a Inuyasha al infierno en el que yo estuve.- dijo con odio.- Y tú me ayudarás.-

Rin se protegió el vientre:

-No conseguirás nada conmigo, sólo lograrás que Sesshomaru venga a por ti- dijo furiosa.

-Jajaja, Sesshomaru se ha ido querida. ¿Acaso no lo has visto? Te ha liberado.- dijo él irónico

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Rin confusa.

-Pues que ya no dependes de él, que ya no le debes lealtad ni él a ti. Que no vendrá a por ti ni aunque se lo pidas de rodillas- Naraku se agachó frente a ella, apenas estaban a unos centímetros. Rin podía ver dos puntos rojos al final de aquellos maléficos ojos.

-No es cierto... no puede ser.- Negó Rin aunque la duda empezó a carcomerle las entrañas.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Y si las palabras de Sesshomaru eran exactamente eso? Jamás había dicho nada igual... así que quizás...

-¿Seguro?- rió Naraku- ¿cuándo te ha dicho que te ama? ¿cuándo te ha tomado por esposa? No eres más que una despreciable humana que sigue a su lado porque te deja, ahora como ya se ha hartado de ti y de tus estúpidos sentimientos humanos se ha deshecho de ti.-

-No es cierto!-repitió con más fuerza- Me dijo que podía estar con él. Que quería este hijo.-

-¿Si? ¿Te lo dijo o simplemente dejó que te quedaras? Tsk... das lástima. Ni siquiera fue a por ti en el pueblo. Vino por mí.- Reveló Naraku.

-¿Qué?- Rin le miró perpleja

-¡Por supuesto niña tonta! Vino a matar a Kohaku, no fue por ti. No quería rescatar a su amada sino acabar con el enemigo que le había ultrajado. Sesshomaru no sabe lo que es el amor, nunca lo sabrá. Él vive por el honor, el orgullo y sólo conoce el amor hacia una persona: él mismo.-

Las palabras de Naraku eran como bofetadas. Cada una de ellas hacía que las esperanzas de Rin se hundieran más y más. Jamás había dudado de Sesshomaru pero hasta entonces nunca la había liberado. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si esto era el fin?

Se moridó el labio y bajó la mirada, se negaba a creerle. No. ¡NO ERA CIERTO! Cerró los ojos y dio la espalda a Naraku hasta que éste se alejó de nuevo entre risas despectivas.

Rin estuvo horas acurrucada, pensando en las palabras de aquel monstruo; sufriendo al sentirse más sola que nunca. Lo único que la aliviaba eran las patadas desde su interior. El bebé estaba bien, aunque parecía inquieto. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que dieran con ella, rogaba en silencio por un milagro.

No sabía qué pretendía al tenerla allí con él. Estaba débil y quizás ella le sirviera de escudo, como rehén. Al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez. Confiaba que Sesshomaru o Inuyasha y los suyos dieran con ella al menos, antes de que se pusiera de parto. Sería horrible tener que dar a luz ante ese monstruo.

Pasaron tres días en los que Naraku le proporcionó el alimento suficiente para mantenerla con vida. No tenía hambre pero su bebé la necesitaba. Lo más desolador era que Sesshomaru no había aparecido y empezaba a desesperarse.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó a Naraku que de nuevo miraba entre los árboles. Parecía esperar algo, como si pudiera detectar en el aire los movimientos de la vida que le rodeaba.- Aunque no venga Sesshomaru Inuyasha y su gente sabes que te darán caza tarde o temprano. No sé porqué me retienes si sabes que acabarán contigo estando yo aquí o no. No descansarán hasta destruirte.-

No respondió durante un buen tiempo, casi pensaba que se había olvidado de ella cuando finalmente dijo:

-¿De ti? De ti nada, tú no eres más que un recipiente. Lo que quiero es tu bástago... ya te he dicho que gracias a ti renaceré. Tu hijo me dará las fuerzas que necesito para recuperar mi antiguo poder- Esas palabras dichas tan a la ligera, como si fuera algo tan evidente dejaron a Rin paralizada.

Naraku pensaba absorver a su bebé. La mataría a ella y su bebé formaría parte de aquel engendro, su diminuta alma sufriría eternamente... Se sentía mareada, se dejó caer hasta el suelo , temblando y sin poder dejar de pensar en ello. Miró la espalda del monstruo, seguía tan tranquilo mientras ella, su mundo y su corazón saltaban hechos añicos. No pudo reaccionar en unos minutos pero cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a funcionar se encaminaron directamente hacia Sesshomary hacia su hijo... Entonces supo qué debía hacer.

Lo supo con la certeza que se tiene cuando no hay más opciones, la seguridad de las cosas que están destinadas a ser así. Jamás permitiría que el hijo de Sesshomaru, su propio hijo, muriera de esa forma horrible. Les amaba por encima de todas las cosas y por esa razón debía hacer lo único que podía en aquel momento. Cerró los ojos y esperó el momento oportuno. Éste llegó ese mismo día.

Naraku desapareció al anochecer. Enseguida lo sintió porque en el bosque volvían a oírse animales, pájaros y demás criaturas. Eso era una clara señal de que no había monstruos cerca. Rin se levantó y, al principio temblorosa y luego con más seguridad, se alejó internándose en el bosque. Tendría sólo unos minutos para encontrar lo que buscaba, unos preciosos minutos que evitarían el destino que le tenía preparado Naraku.

Buscó entre las raíces de los árboles, entre arbustos y cerca de algunas piedras hasta que la oscuridad se hizo más evidente. Las manos le temblaban de nuevo, de nervios, cuando al fin dio con ellas: Setas venenosas.

Eran de un llamativo color naranja, crecían junto a la base de un pino, y tras coger tres setas (cantidad más que suficiente para hacer lo que pretendía) corrió de nuevo hacia la cueva.

Naraku no había regresado. Era muy confiado al pensar que una mujer embarazada no lograría escapársele. Pero gracias a eso... Rin sería libre.

Dudó unos segundos. En la oscuridad de la cueva, mirando aquellas setas tóxicas; recordando las caricias de Sesshomaru. Se tocó el vientre y cerrando los ojos se metió en la boca de una sola vez todos los hongos. Masticó rápidamente intentando no escupirlas al sentir el sabor amargo de las setas y tragó con fuerza.

Ya estaba hecho. Ahora debía esperar.

Se tumbó con la cara vuelta al exterior, para ver cómo avanzaba la noche. Seguramente moriría antes del amanecer, quizás al alba si tenía suficientes fuerzas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir los primeros espasmos. Calambres le recorrían el estómago y la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza. El niño se removía en su interior como si también lo sufriera. Las lágrimas empezaron a escapársele, casi arrepintiéndose de aquello. El cuerpo rechazó lo que apenas unos minutos antes había comido: vomitó las setas en un amasijo anaranjado pero ya era demasiado tarde puesto que su cuerpo ya había absorvido el veneno.

_FLASH_

-¡Estate atenta Rin!- la regañaba Kaede mientras ella observaba el cielo. La anciana sabía muy bien qué buscaba en las alturas y por eso la instó a que le prestara atención.- ¡RIN!-

La chiquilla de unos 12 años clavó finalmente la vista en la mujer. Era muy muy vieja pero aún conservaba sus fuerzas. Le enseñaba cada día cosas prácticas y Rin sabía que debía estarle agradecida. A pesar de que añoraba terriblemente a su Señor sabía que todos los conocimientos que pudiera ofrecerle Kaede eran valiosos. Se había dado cuenta de que había _algunos_ humanos que sí valían la pena. Sólo algunos. Kaede era una de ellos.

Se acercó junto a la anciana. Señalaba unas setas.

-Presta atención, esto es importante. Mira esas setas. ¿Ves su color anaranjado tan llamativo? Crecen junto a la base de los pinos, mira ¿ves que bajo de sus sombreros tienen un color rojizo?- Indicaba mientras Rin asentía en silencio.- Pues debes saber que JAMÁS debes tomarlas.-

-¿Porqué?- preguntó mirando las inofensivas setas.

-¡Porque son terriblemente venenosas!-exclamó la anciana.

-¿Y qué pasaria si comiera una?- preguntó la niña curiosa, miraba el hongo sorprendida de que algo tan pequeña pudiera hacer tanto mal.

-El efecto de los hongos es rápido- empezó a explicarle Kaede con voz muy seria- al principio incómodo , sientes dolor de estómago, nauseas y mareos...pero cuando aquello haya pasado entonces viene el final. Te sentirías somnolienta, cansada, adormecida. Ya no sentirías su cuerpo...hasta que finalmente murieras. Todo ello en apenas unas horas.-

Rin volvió a mirar las setas.

-Y tú no quieres morir , ¿verdad?- preguntó Kaede.

-No! Yo ..quiero estar para siempre junto a Sesshomaru-sama- respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno... supongo que eso está bien...- se encogió de hombros la anciana y la acarició la cabeza con gesto cariñoso.

-¡No comeré de esas setas!- afirmó la pequeña.

_FIN DEL FLASH_

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Rin recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Kaede había fallecido apenas un año después. Otro calambre le hizo encogerse y gemir.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Sesshomaru.

-Perdonadme mi Señor. Sesshomaru-sama...perdonadme...- murmuraba como una oración.

Jamás había dudado de él. Su confianza había sido ciega, total y absoluta. Vendría a buscarla. Lo sabía. Pero ahora estaba el bebé. Amaba por encima de todo a Sesshomaru pero antes de que Naraku tomara a su bebé prefería morir.

Por eso había tomado la decisión.

No podía arriesgarse a esperar a Sesshomaru, cuando ella diera a luz no podría defenderse de Naraku y el saber que ese engendro se comería a su hijo nada más salir al mundo era más de lo que podía soportar.

Esperar a ponerse de parto para buscar las setas era demasiado arriesgado ya que le sería imposible moverse por esta razón había esperado la oportunidad y cuando Naraku desapareció llevó a cabo su plan. Cuando ese maldito regresara sería demasiado tarde y, con suerte, Sesshomaru-sama o Inuyasha y los suyos acabarían con él.


	15. el latido

CATORCE

La noche había avanzado y ahora las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el cielo. Rin seguía tumbada en la cueva. Después de los dolores y de vomitar repetidamente supo que ya había pasado lo peor. Kaede tenía razón. No sentía ya ni manos ni pies, era curioso... tampoco podía moverse y la cabeza le pesaba como si hubiera esatdo días sin dormir. Con todo, se negaba a cerrar los ojos.

En sus entrañas hasta el niño estaba tranquilo. Vivía, estaba segura, pero estaba tan débil como ella. Su mano reposaba en su vientre, aunque ya no notaba nada.

Ni siquiera se alteró cuando apareció Naraku de vuelta. El engendro se acercó a ella y, como en un sueño, pudo contemplar cómo sus facciones cambiaban a la sorpresa y luego a la rabia. Le gritaba algo aunque no sabía qué. La sacudió y la abofeteó pero fue como hacerlo a una muñeca. Rin no sentía nada. Lo único que conservaba era la vista... cada vez más débil.

De pronto el Kohaku poseído la dejó caer al suelo y salió corriendo hacia el exterior. Rin distinguió a Inuysha, espada en mano, y luego a Sango, Miroku y Shippo. La lucha había empezado.

-Ya estáis aquí...- gruñó Naraku, se le veía alterado, nervioso.

-¡Maldito!¡Este va a ser tu final! ¿Dónde está Rin?-

Dijo Inuyasha. El hayou había logrado dar con Naraku y ya llevaba la espada desenvainada. Habían estado buscándole sin pausa durtante todo el día y parte de la noche y por fin habían dado con él. El olfato del hanyou todavía era excelente y había detectado el olor de la muchacha en una zona boscosa.

-Bueno yo no me preocuparía más por ella..- respondió misteriosamente Naraku. Sango miró de reojo a Miroku, que se encogió de hombros, sin comprender. – Esa muchacha estúpida se ha envenenado. Ha preferido morir de cederme a su bástago...- dijo burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué?- el chillido estrangulado de Jaken llenó el silencio.- ¡NO! ¡Rin!- el fiel servidor de Sesshomaru se sentía desfallecer. Buscó con la mirada en la oscuridad de la cueva pero no pudo distinguir nada. Era demasiado cobarde para acercarse a Naraku pero no para ordenar desesperado:

-¿¡A qué esperáis?¡Matadle! Rin está viva! Aún lo siento...quizás no sea demasiado tarde...- lloriqueó.

-¡No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces!- exclamó Inuyasha. Se lanzó a por Naraku ferozmente, como hacia años había ocurrido.

El monstruo a pesar de estar muy débil no estaba indefenso. Las avispas venenosas volvieron a zumbar y amenazar a Miroku, Sango dudaba al ver el cadáver desfigurado de su hermano y Shippo intentó pensar algún plan.

Finalmente el zorro gritó a la mujer:

-Sango! A por Rin! Debemos sacarla de ahí! Quizás ..- pero no pudo acabar la frase. La exterminadora ya había corrido en dirección a la cueva y con un moviemitno diestro lanzó el boomeran para apartar de su camino las avispas.

Jaken la siguió, Shippo y Miroku guardaban la retaguardia, con Karaku no se podían permitir ni una sola distracción. Cuando Jaken vio a la joven gritó espantado:

-¡RIN!... por todos los youkais... ¿porqué..? niña tonta...- pero Rin no respondía. Estaba totalmente relajada, flácida... su cuerpo parecía desmadejado como el de una muñeca. Sólo se le movían levemente los ojos. No tenía brillo en la mirada y parpadeaba ligeramente como si cada parpadeo le supusiera esfuerzo.

-Ha tomado setas venenosas- dijo Sango.- Está en las últimas... no puedo hacer nada por ella Jaken...-

-¡No!¡No!- el youkai empezó a llorar amargamente, sosteniendo la mano de la chica con la que había pasado tantas cosas, que incluso le había salvado la vida. – Rin...no te mueras... Sesshomaru-sama vendrá... Sesshomaru-sama...- murmuró entre sollozos.

En el exterior la lucha seguía. Naraku había invocado a más demonios y a pesar de ser débiles eran muy numerosos. Lo suficiente como para incordiar y no centrar todos los esfuerzos en él.

Miroku y Shippo luchaban contra ellos e Inuysha perseguía al demonio que no hacía otra cosa que hacerles perder el tiempo. Era muy rápido, Inuyasha debía prestarle toda su atención para no perderle.

-¡Naraku! ¿qué pretendes? ¡Ya no te queda nada! No conseguirás lo que quieres... ya no.- Le gritaba Inuyasha.

-Todavía me quedan fuerzas suficientes, Inusyaha. Siempre has sido un perro estupido!.-

Sango acariciaba los cabellos de Rin y Jaken lloraba.

-Jaken... Sesshomaru?...- iba a preguntar pero el pequeño demonio parecía tan desolado que dejó la pregunta en el aire. Aquel youkai era del todo imprevisible, quién sabía si vendría a buscarla.

El alba llegaba, el cielo ya no era azul sino gris cuando un fuerte viento sacudió las copas de los árboles. Jaken se levantó de pronto y corrió a la entrada de la cueva donde se puso a saltar y a gritar:

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!¡Sesshomaru-sama!- en medio del claro estaba el youkai. Su aspecto parecía haber mejorado desde la última vez y en su mirada sólo se veía rabia, con una transformación a medias.

-Inuyasha, eres tan inútil que no piuedes ni contra una sombra...- gruñó. Se lanzó a la lucha y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos hermanos lucharon codo con codo.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Rin! ¡Se muere!-gritó Jaken desesperado al ver que aquella lucha podía ser fatal para Rin.

Naraku rió grotescamente y dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru le dijo:

-Sesshomaru... quizás por esta vez deberías prestar atención a tu sirviente... a esa humana apenas le quedan tres suspiros.-rió. Quería distraerle para que sus ataques fueran erráticos, buscando quizás una oportunidad para escapar.

El youkai por respuesta lanzó un rugido lleno de rabia e impotencia.

Inuyasha sintió la duda de su hermano. Nunca había sido alguien muy despierto en cuanto a sentimientos pero en aquel instante supo que su hermano estaba atrapado entre su orgullo y el amor por esa humana. Así que hizo lo único que pudo hacer:

-¡Sesshomaru!¡Ayúdala! si realmente la quieres... ayúdala. Naraku no escapará. Te lo juro.-

El youkai dudó dos segundos. Dos segundos en los que determinó que la vida Rin valía mil veces que el placer de acabar con Naraku.

Inmediatamente se retiró del combate y se lanzó hacia la cueva. El grito de rabia de Naraku llenó el claro.

-Maldito!¡Es demasiado tarde! ¿Acaso eres un cobarde? ¿Acaso es que me tienes miedo?- siguió pinchándole el monstruo mientras esquivaba los ataques de Inuyasha. Pero no funcionó nada de lo que le dijo. Cuando Sesshomaru tomaba una decisión no había poder humano, youkai o divino que le impidiera llevarlo a cabo.

En la entrada estaba el cuerpo de Rin. Sango sostenía su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y acariciaba su frente con lágrimas en los ojos. No había podido hacer nada por su hermano pero al menos ahora era libre... y la vida de la joven se le escaba como arena entre los dedos.

Jaken sollozaba junto a la muchacha, cuando vio a Sesshomaru le imploró:

-¡Señor!¡Ayudadla!-

Rin tenía los ojos entornados, apenas una rendija; su respiración era tan leve que apenas se notaba.

Sesshomaru sintió en las entrañas aquel extraño sentimiento que ya había sufrido anteriormente. Cuando se reencontró con su madre y debió sacrificar a Rin para obtener el poder de la espada... fue igual. ¿Cómo lo llamaban los humanos? ¿Desesperación? ¿Impotencia? Daba igual... no iba a permitir que se llevaran a Rin de nuevo. No ahora... no cuando podía oler perfectamente a su hijo en su vientre, no ahora que sabía lo que quería de ella.

La había liberado de él para que fuera libre y decidiera, no para que acabara así. Desde el instante en que se alejó de ella supo que la quería como pareja, no como seguidora ni como sierva... no... quería a una pareja.

Sesshomaru se inclinó sobre Rin, acarició su mejilla como tantas veces había hecho y la oyó gemir; quizás diciendo algo. El youkai recordó las palabras que una vez dijo Rin cuando era niña:

-Cuando muera... ¿podeis prometerme algo, Sesshomaru-sama? ¿Podéis prometerme que no me olvidaréis?- Él la había mirado perplejo unos segundos, cayendo en la cuenta de su mortalidad pero era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso... apartando el pensamiento le respondió:

-No seas tonta...-

Pero tenía razón y el temor a que ella muriera se instaló en su corazón y no le abandonó nunca. Hasta que no supo que le iba a dar un hijo no hizo nada... y ahora era demasiado tarde.

-Rin...- murmuró. Sango salió de la cueva y Jaken se alejó, dándoles intimidad.- Has preferido morir antes que darle a Naraku lo que quería.- Su voz era totalmente carente de tono, neutra, pero sus ojos refulgían.

Ella pareció comprender porque sus ojos se abrieron y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Sabías que no podría volver a resucitarte...y aún así...- susurró el youkai. Sus ojos amarillos no se apartaban de ella, como intentando grabar esa imagen. Su rostro no podía expresar sentimientos pero la mano que sujetaba la de la chica se cerraba con fuerza sobre ella, intentando retener la vida se escapaba por segundos.

-Quiero preguntarte algo...- musitó cada vez más bajo, sosteniendo a la moribunda.

Rin, en su interior, sólo veía el amado rostro de su Señor. Podía ver lo más hermoso justo antes de morir... ¡qué afortunada era!

Sabía que le hablaba, le estaba diciendo algo muy importante. Lo sabía. Pero no podía escucharle. Su cabeza ya no pensaba con claridad sólo escuchaba un latido muy leve, el suyo...mientras se apagaba.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Rin logró exhalar un suspiro, intenando decirle que lo amaba, que era lo más hermoso que había visto, que le daba las gracias por todo cuanto había hecho por ella, que la perdonara por llevarse a su hijo...¡Tantas cosas quería decirle y no podía...!

Pero no hacía falta. Siempre había sido así. Un amor del que no se hablaba pero estaba claro que existía. Sesshomaru sabía lo que ella sentía y ella ahora lo veía en sus ojos. Las palabras sobraban.

El youkai acarició una vez más su mejilla y le dijo algo mientras metía su mano entre los pliegues de su ropa y sacó un pedazo de carne blanquecina, con destellos brillantes. Parecían escamas de pez. Mordió un buen pedazo, lo masticó cuidadosamente y luego se inclinó hacia ella. Rin sintió que la boca se le llenaba con algo. No conocía su sabor pero en cuanto aquello empezó a escurrírsele por la garganta algo milagroso ocurrió: oyó un segundo latido muy veloz.

El niño vivía.


	16. la pregunta

QUINCE

Poco a poco Rin empezó a recuperar los sentidos. La vista se le despejó, su mano sentía el cálido contacto de la de Sesshomaru, sus pies notaban la tierra bajo ellos, el olor a humedad... el rumor de los insectos y el bosque despertándose...

-Sesshomaru-sama...- logró articular.

El youkai se inclinó sobre ella y apretó su mano:

-Rin... ya estás bien.-

-Sí...el bebé...el bebé también.- murmuró ella.

-Lo sé. Es fuerte, es mi hijo.- dijo él. Jaken entró en aquel instante llorando de alegría y gritando el nombre de la muchacha.

-RIN, mi Rin...-

-Jaken...cállate...necesita descansar.- le amonestó secamente Sesshomaru.

La muchacha poco a poco se pudo incorporar con ayuda de Seshomaru. Sango también se aproximó asombrada:

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué le has dado?- preguntó Sango.– Estaba segura de que no había nada que hacer.-

Sesshomaru ni se dignó a mirarla, tan pendiente estaba de Rin.

-Sesshomaru-sama... gracias... ¿qué era..?- preguntó la chiquilla, también curiosa.

-Carne de sirena.- respondió el inmediatamente.

-¡Carne de sirena!-exclamaron al unísino Sango y Jaken.

-Pero... eso es extremadamene raro. La sirenas son muy difíciles de encontrar y cazar. Además su carne puede tener efectos devastadores para un humano.- protestó Sango.

-Se...señor...- balbuceó Jaken.- ¿Habéis ido a cazarla vos?..Sois tan bueno... –empezó de nuevo a llorar.- Le habéis dado el mejor regalo que un youkai puede ofrecer a un mortal: la inmortalidad.-

Rin miró perpleja a Sesshomaru y dijo:

-¿Es cierto?...me habéis hecho... ¿inmortal?-

-Sí.- dijo sencillamente el youkai.

La muchacha bajó su mano hacia el vientre y se mordió el labio. Sentía tanta alegría que sería incapaz de controlarse.

-Gracias...mi señor.- logró articular. Ardían en deseos de abrazarle, besarle...pero los reprimió con un gran esfuerzo. Se sentía tan feliz!

Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el exterior. Inuyasha mantenía acorralado a Naraku pero no lograba terminar con la lucha.

- Estaré bien...- dijo Rin, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada del youkai.- No podéis permitirle escapar.-

El youkai no dudó esta vez, sus instintos le estaban gritando que acabara con Naraku y eso fue lo que hizo: lanzarse con todo su poder contra aquel despojo de demonio.

Las dos espadas juntas lograron terminar aquello que solas no habían conseguido: acabar con Naraku. Los dos hermanos, con una compenetración que sólo habían demostrado una vez, aunaron esfuerzos para poner fin a todo aquello.

Inuyasha lanzó una estocada en dirección a Naraku, éste la recibió confiando y una herida se abrió en su pecho y cuando epezaba a reir porque la herida se cerraba de nuevo... la carcajada se combirtió en un grito agónico al se absorvido por la Luna del Meîdo que Sesshomaru había abierto tras él.

Miroku fue el que avisó de que todo había terminado:

-¡El agujero!¡Ha desaparecido el agujero de mi mano!- Shippo sonreía feliz a su lado.

Cuando tuvieron la seguridad de que el monstruo había desaparecido por fin pudieron reunirse en torno de Rin que había logrado ponerse en pie con ayuda de Sango.

-Gracias a todos por ayudarme.- dijo Rin a Sango y los demás. - ¿Podemos volver a casa?- pidió Rin a Sesshomaru que se mantenía en un decir nada más salieron al exterior.

-¿Seguro que no deseas ayuda?- preguntó la exterminadora preocupada. Sabía lo duro que era dar a luz y no quería que ella estuviera sola. Había disfrutado de unos años más con su hermano y a pesar del final no podías más que agradecer el haber estado con él.

-No gracias...- negó con la cabeza Rin- Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.- sonrió y miró de reojo a Sesshomaru que estaba junto a A-Un.

Se despidió de todos y tras montarse en A-Un con ayuda de Sesshomaru partieron hacia casa dejando atrás a los que por un tiempo habían como una familia para ella.

-Espero, niña tonta- decía Jaken tras ella- que hayas aprendido la lección de una vez por todas.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella extrañada. Sesshomaru volaba delante de ellos haciendo de escolta.

-¡Si crees que la carne de sirena se da a cualquiera estás muy equivocada!- le dijo el pequeño demonio indignado.- Esa carne es algo extremadamente precioso y se solía usar para ocasiones como esta.-

-No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que me dices.- aseguró Rin cada vez más extrañada. La verdad era que se había recuperado totalmente, incluso se sentía más fuerte y el niño pateaba con fuerza su vientre.

-Sólo hay una cosa...- murmuró Jaken

-¿Qué..?- preguntó Rin

-Bueno... supongo que es a causa del bebé que llevas en tu interior, al fin yal cabo es hijo del youkai más fuerte que existe... creo que eso fue lo que pensó Sesshomaru. La carne de sirena tomada por humanos incautos puede causarles la muerte o peor aún, trasnformaciones abominables. Pero parece ser que tú estás igual...¿no?-

-Sí...estoy bien.- aseguró Rin.- Sólo espero poder dar a luz a este hijo...luego...luego me da igual lo que ocurra.-

-Tsk..tan tonta como siempre. Sesshomaru-sama lo tenía ya previsto. Sabía que si te lo daba mientras estuvieras embarazada no ocurriría nada. La sangre de youkai que corre también por tus venas gracias al bebé te salvaría. Supongo que lo que no sabía era que Naraku regresaría... le ha ido de un pelo.-

-...eso está bien, ¿no? Así no seré una molestia para él...-

Jaken volvió a resoplar con más fuerza esta vez.

-No sabes nada de youkais... Esa carne... se daba en las uniones de humanos y youkais. No sólo era el don de la inmortalidad sino un vínculo que los unía para siempre. Era la declaración de que ambos eran pareja, que el humano pasaba a formar parte del mundo youkai. Se solía hacer después de que ambos aceptaran los votos del otro y confirmaran ser el compañero del otro...pero dadas las circunstancias creo que mi señor lo ha obviado. Además para él eso es algo totalmente innecesario –sacudió la mano en señal de que era una tontería.- él no se prestaría jamás a esa ceremonia...-

-¡¿Qué?-chilló Rin. Se volvió a mirar asombrada a Jaken. -¿Quieres decir entonces que podré estar para siempre con Sesshomaru-sama?-

-Así es... supongo que el temor a perderte le ha podido. Te liberó de su lado para que eligieras. Y fue a buscar esa carne para ofrecértela.-

Rin miró la espalda de aquel ser que tanto amaba. Su pareja. No sabía qué le había dicho cuando agonizaba pero una idea empezaba a formarse en su mente gracias a las palabras de Jaken. No podía ser más feliz.


	17. epilogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Lo cierto fue que la carne de sirena sí tuvo efectos en Rin. Tras dar a luz a lo que Jaken catalogó como "la princesa hanyou más hermosa de toda la tierra" se produjeron algunos cambios en ella.

La niña nació una noche de luna llena apenas dos días depués de todo aquello. Rin obtuvo la ayuda de las sirvientas del castillo y no hubo complicaciones. Sesshomaru no acudió hasta el amanecer, cuando hubo asegurado las fronteras de su ,cada vez más grande, territorio.

Rin sonrió al verle, a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo la mano que acarició al bebé era tierna. Miraba a la niña fijamente, con los ojos amarillos más luminosos que nunca mientras Jaken saltaba y reía de acá para allá en la habitación mostrando la felicidad contenida de su amo.

Luego Sesshomaru acarició la cabeza de Rin y dijo:

-Es mi hija.- Rin asintió de inmediato con una sonrisa. No era una pregunta, era un hecho. El cabello blanco de la pequeña y la diminuta luna violeta en la frente eran pruebas más que suficientes. Si aquello no era suficiente se podría decir que un calco de su abuela paterna, sería muy hermosa. No tenía las líneas lilas en las mejillas pero no importaba, su sangre youkai era muy fuerte.

Rin pronto sintió la fuerza la carne de sirena fortalecerla, su cabello de siempre osucro empezó a clarear hasta convertirse en una cascada blanca y sus ojos hasta ahora siempre de un cálido color pardo pasaron a tener un tono color miel. Se sentía mejor que nunca podía ver, oler y escuchar todo aquello que antes se le había mantenido oculto. Ahora era más youkai que nunca.

Cuando se quedaron solos al fin Rin sostuvo a la criatura contra su pecho, las oreja puntiagudas eran tan hermosas... Sesshomaru se mantenía de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana pero Rin sabía que mantenía toda su atención ellas; Rin , en apenas un susurro dijo:

-... acepto. Lo soy para vos y vos lo sois para mí...- dando al fin la respuesta a la pregunta que no había podido escuchar días atrás.

Sesshomaru se giró repentinamente hacia ella, como sorprendido de sus palabras. La miró fijamente y ella, bajando la mirada sonrojada dijo:

-Jaken me dijo el significado... esa es mi respuesta a vuestra pregunta.-

El youkai gruñó, pero Rin hubiera jurado que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca justo antes de darle la espalda de nuevo.

Fin!

**Bueno, esto ya se ha acabado :D espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya defraudado. **

**Lo de la carne de sirena , si alguien conoce las obras de Rumiko Takahashi, se me ocurrió gracias a Mermaid Forest. *^_^* Creo que encaja bien en este extraño mundo que nos ofrece.**

**Como habéis visto no le he puesto nombre... realmente no tenía ni dea de qué tipo de nombre pondría Sesshomaru a su hija y he preferido dejarlo en el aire **

**Gracias por tods aquellos que me han leído y animado a seguir. Ojalá nos encontremos en otra historia :D**


End file.
